The Call
by Ember Sage
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. "Jasper, no!" I tried to stop, but I couldn't deny the call, the monster within, it was too late for that. No one could stop me now. Not even my own wife. OCxOC, and Canon Pairings. Other Cullens are present. Now completed! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update (but look for one today, Saturday, or Sunday! :D) but I just wanted to let you know I have a poll on my profile about what this (currently no name) girl shall be called! Go check out! I really want your guys' opinions! :D P.S. I can't update even if I wanted to though, because I can't figure out the 15 document limit thing!! Can any one pm me or review on how to fix that?? Thanks so much!! :D**

**Unfortunately, I am not Stephenie Meyers. So I don't own any of these characters. (Except the new ones, that I made up :D) So ya, not S.M. :(**

**Thank you for reading this, enjoy!**

JPOV (obviously! lol)

"Jasper!" I could hear my wife shout in pleading desperation to try and stop me, "Jasper stop!"

But it was too late to detain me.

The monster inside me was breaking free, awoken by the sweet scent of shed human blood.

It didn't help that we had been hunting. My instincts were already released out from underneath my carefully composed human façade. I was a predator, on a hunt.

The rational side of me pleaded with the monster as I rushed through the forest.

"No, not a human, you've been working too hard for too long for this!"

"So sweet… just this once…"

"Think of Carlisle. Bella and Edward. Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Renesme. Alice."

That last one almost stopped me in my tracks. The pain of just the thought of hurting her, my beautiful Alice, was staggering. But I knew nothing could stop me now. It was too late to save this innocent human's life.

The scent grew ever-stronger as the human came into view. A young girl, sitting at the base of a large tree. She was inspecting the cut on her left leg with care. The sight of the blood made it even more tantalizing to the monster I was.

I had to hurry; I could hear Alice in the distance. Her lithe footsteps barely graced the forest floor at her present speed. I could also hear Emmett's less agile ones on her heels. Together they would be able to separate me from my prey. But I still had some time before they could do that.

The look on the innocent girl's face barely registered as I sprinted to her; the blood like a magnet, the closer I got, the more it pulled me and called to me.

I could hear a small gasp less than a second before I slammed into her. The tree's trunk splintered, it crashed behind us. My teeth made contact with her velvet throat. The blood flowed smoothly past my eager lips.

She didn't even have time to scream. I could tell death wasn't far for her; I took pleasure in that fact. I felt bad enough without having her to suffer for long.

It seemed all of this had passed in this than a second, but I had been drinking for over a century. Then a force struck me and I reluctantly tumbled off my prey and back onto my feet a few feet away from the fallen tree. Emmett.

I growled menacingly from deep in my chest.

"Jasper…" he warned in a threatening voice. I wasn't scared though. I had faced much more frightening things than Emmett.

I sank into a crouch and quickly tried to lunge around him back to the girl. He rammed into me again. He pinned me on the ground. I snapped my teeth at him, not really intending to bite him. I knew all to well how much pain our venom caused, I wished none of it on my brother.

He held me down though, not budging an inch. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice approach the girl. I could sense her hoping that somehow she had survived me. I frowned. I could feel the pain of my beloved hit me like a bullet. It made me go limp beneath Emmett's hold. The girl's heartbeat was slowing; soon it would be no more.

It was a sudden and surprising relief when I felt her pain turn to astonishment. I lifted my head to make sure she was alright.

I mentally groaned when I saw what had caused this emotion. The girl's hair was splayed around her head on the tree trunk; her neck was revealed. A large, bloody crescent scar was revealed.

I had just turned this girl into one of us; a monster.

**Okay guys, I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. I mean, I'm not sure if it's any good. So, it would be fantastic if I just got one little review telling me if I should continue or not. I have almost another chapter written, but I don't want to put it up if nobody likes this story. So it would be so awesome if I could just get one reviewer! Thanks so much! :D**

**Okay, this is my first OC story. I don't usually like reading these, and I know a lot of other people don't either. So thank you so much to all of you who are reading this! This is not just some random... I put myself in my own fanfiction, ya da ya da ya da. This new character is not me (unfortunately :D) but a character I imagined completely up by myself. I will update as soon as possible! Once again, this is way different than from what I usually write (canon character couple fluff and angst and such) but I hope you enjoyed! Please review too, it makes my day! :D**

**-Ember**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, because if I was I would probably be able to come up with something more creative to put here. :D**

**JPOV**

**Chapter Two**

Her scream was what snapped my mind back into reality.

Alice, too, seemed to come back to the present hearing this.

"Emmett," she said determinedly, "she's turning into one of us; we have to get her back to the house before anyone misses her." She picked the girl up carefully and flinched when the girl screamed again.

Emmett nodded before looking back to me.

"Jasper," he asked, "can you handle yourself now?"

I nodded solemnly.

He got off me and we both stood up before racing off to follow Alice back to the house.

We got in front of Alice because she was carrying the girl. We had to warn the rest of them about the blood. Its call didn't have quite the impact if you were prepared.

I stayed neck in neck with Emmett, cowardly not being the person sole responsible for breaking the news, though it was a consequence of my actions.

Emmett threw open the door. The whole rest of the family was assembled in the living room, and they looked up in shock when we entered.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Emmett, Jasper, what's wrong? Where's Alice?" He asked while appearing calm, but I could feel the panic edging beneath his carefully composed façade.

"Alice is fine, but we have a little problem…" Emmett trailed off, not knowing how to break the news.

The family looked relieved for a split second at this before Alice burst in.

"Carlisle," she said, voice her panicked, "she's turning."

He stood up abruptly and rushed to her side and to the girl at an inhuman speed.

The rest of the family, still clearly in shock, remained as they were, eyes widened in surprise at the gruesome sight of the young girl.

My eyes flickered back to Carlisle, Alice, and the girl. Carlisle was quickly inspecting her wounds.

"How long ago?" he asked.

"Approximately ten minutes," Alice replied.

Carlisle gently touched her arm which was bent at an unnatural angle.

The girl gasped and the pain hit me and I doubled over by the force.

So many emotions… pain first and foremost… regret… sadness… confusion… anxiety… peace?

I myself was confused by that last one, but I was in too much pain to think about it again.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped and carefully handed the girl to Carlisle before racing over to me.

She helped me to the couch. I gripped my head in my hand; it was if it had a pulse, one of extreme pain.

Thump thump

Pain pain

I tried to tell her I was fine. I tried, but I couldn't open my mouth; the pain was too much.

She sat down next to me and pulled me down so my head was sitting in her lap.

I could feel the attempts at peace she was trying to feel for my benefit, but she was too worried. Her presence was enough though to lessen the pain; if only a miniscule bit.

She stroked my hair comfortingly. My tensed body relaxed slightly at her touch, but only for a minute before the pain came back in ten-fold.

She had just thought of something extremely painful apparently. I heard Edward gasp. I slowly turned my head to look at him.

He was looking in enormous surpise at the girl, the emotion was pouring off him.

Another shock of emotion.

I shuddered and bit down on my lip with my razor sharp teeth to keep from crying out. I knew that what I was feeling was only a fraction of what the girl was feeling.

Just then the load of emotions I had been feeling was replaced by one I had never expected to feel from such a young girl; love.

I relaxed in surprise. How did such a young girl know what it felt like to be so in love? It was astonishing; it was just as powerful as what I felt from Edward and Bella, Jacob and Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Alice even.

I looked at Edward, asking him in my mind, "Edward, why I am feeling so much love from this girl?"

He didn't seem to be tuning into me right then though, because he was smiling sympathetically at the girl in Carlisle's arms.

I was about to ask him verbally before the feeling was lost and the pain increased; more than I had been feeling before. I shut my eyes as I could feel myself losing control, I cried out. It was the most pain I had felt in over a century; more than the call of blood; more than my scars; almost as much as my own turning.

But then, suddenly, it was gone. The pain was gone. Once more I was extremely confused. I looked to the girl; she was now limp in Carlisle's arms. Her breathing was short and shallow; she was unconscious.

I was relieved; peace for her was peace for me.

My surroundings began returning, I took slow unneeded breaths, trying to again regain control of my emotions and the ones around me. I opened my eyes. Alice was leaning over me protectively, concerned. She was still stroking my hair.

I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine, Alice, really," was what I tried to say, but it came out now louder than a whisper.

She smiled back at me softly, obviously still unconvinced.

I shut my eyes for one more minute before I opened them again and sat up, looking around the room.

Rosalie was standing in shock, Emmett behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch facing the one I was currently on, Edward and Bella standing by the piano, Esme was facing Carlisle, stroking the hair of the girl in between them.

All were standing, confusion or sympathy on their faces, their gazes flickering between me and the girl.

Then Carlisle broke the silence.

"I think we should get her upstairs, into one of the spare rooms. I'll gather the medical equipment that we have left from Bella's transformation. I'll need a couple of you to help me, and some of you should gather the basic necessities."

The room cleared out as everyone bursted into a flurry of activity.

Then Alice and me were the only ones left in the room.

I turned to her she smiled at me sadly, brushing a blonde curl away from my face.

"It'll be okay Jazz, it will, you'll see," she said comfortingly.

I nodded and pulled her into my lap before gently resting my lips on her forehead.

And then all I could think was, "What have I done?"

**Okay, here's the second chapter! I was going to take it off because I wasn't really getting any opinions or anything, so I assumed it sucked. But then I remembered I have anonymous reviews disabled, and I am one (among many others :D) that is too lazy to write review sometimes. But I really would like some reviews! I would also like your guys' opinions over whether I should do different character's POVs in future chapters, including my own character's. I also need some suggestions about details like what age she should be (I want her to be in young teens for issues that will take place in later chapters), what her NAME should be, etc. etc. So, if you have ANY ideas at all, I would love some reviews or e-mails! Thanks so much for reading this annoyingly long author's note and my story and please review!! :D**

**-Ember**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I updated! :D Anyway, this is basically just a filler chapter. To clear things up a little bit, this chapter skips into the future a little bit till like three days after Jasper changed her. I still don't have a name for her though! I have a couple options, but I really do need you guys to vote on it on my profile! I have a lot of good options (some from you guys too!) but I couldn't decide, so I put the poll up. As soon as I get enough votes on the poll I will be able to update again, and it will be when she wakes up! I also need your guys' opinions in reviews over whether when she wakes up should it be in her POV or Jasper's? So, please vote in the poll and review! Sorry for the obnoxiously long note! :D**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight or its plot or its characters. This no name girl-soon-to-be-vampire-girl is mine though!! Yea!! :D**

**JPOV**

It was late when the sun finally set.

All of the couples had returned to their normal night routines, returning to their rooms, well except for me, that is.

I sat in the guest room that was currently occupied by the nameless girl I had bitten.

It was dark, yet I had no trouble seeing the pale figure on the bed, writhing in agonizing pain. She sat on top of covers, with spare sheets wound as bindings, so she wouldn't hurt herself. The once white bedding was now soaked in crimson blood, filling the air with its easily recognizable metallic scent. Now that I was in complete control of myself however, it did not appeal to me as it had only a few days earlier.

I sat on a desk chair pulled up to the side of the bed. My fingers were twined together as if in prayer and I rested my forehead against them.

I sat in deep peace for what would seem like hours when I was suddenly "awoken" by the girl's shrill shrieks of pain. Every one made me cringe; reminding me of the terrible, unforgiveable deed I had done to this girl.

After she screamed she gasped. I lifted my head up quickly. Was something going wrong?

Her eyes were open. They brought back the painful memory of earlier this week. I myself gasped when I really looked at them. They were a piercing gray color, and they were looking at me with the most pleading look I have ever seen.

I could see the flecks of red that dotted her irises.

"Kill me, please, whoever you are, kill me now," she said in a raspy voice. Tears spilled down her scarlet stained cheeks. "Just kill me now."

Then she suddenly arched her back and let out the most chilling scream yet. And then she fell limp and was unconscious again, the steady pattern of her ragged breathing returning.

I continued staring at her face in shock and horror.

I heard footsteps outside in the hall and the door quickly open.

Alice. Thank the heavens for Alice.

I could feel the pain and the sympathy rolling off of her. I wanted to turn to her and tell her it would be okay, to comfort her. But I was still frozen, not even able to tear my eyes away from the girl.

She gently pulled my hands apart from each other and sat in my lap before placing my hands on her small waist. I didn't react, still frozen.

She hugged my neck and my forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Jazz…" she murmured soothingly.

That was all I needed to lose control; my angel's voice.

The dry sobs that racked my body came from the pent up agony I had felt for years. An unlimited supply of pain and self-doubt.

Alice stroked my hair, saying my name again and again. She truly was my savior, my light. My soul.

I don't know how long she held me, how long I was not in control. It was long enough though.

When I had once again regained control I lifted my head and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said, and kissed her gently.

We pulled apart and she said, "She will be happy here you know, I can see it. She'll be one of us." She smiled then, "And she'll be one heck of a baseball player."

I smiled softly at the thought before asking, "But will she be truly happy? Will she wish for her human life back; will she feel sorrow at not being able to have children, as Rosalie does every day? Will she miss her family? Will she be consumed by blood lust as I once was?"

Alice said thoughtfully, "Well, even I cannot answer those questions, and even if I could, the future is not set in stone. I guess we'll just have to see."

She kissed my cheek and said again, "But just wait, she will be happy here." She turned around before nestling into my body.

Somehow this comforted me throughout the rest of the night, her being with me, our bodies inhaling and exhaling together. Watching the girl transform into one of us.

I decided then that I would do everything in my power to make her happy. It was the least I could do I knew, after all, if she felt at all any unhappiness, the blame rested squarely on my shoulders.

Hopefully though eventually she could be happy. Even if she was a monster.

**So what did you think of this chapter?? Please review and vote on the poll on my profile!! :D Thanks for reading!! :D**

**-Ember**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea! My second chapter this weekend! I am very proud of myself right now! :D Anyway, this is the first chapter I wrote from my OC's POV! :D I decided to name her Hazel, as suggested by Emberseve. There was a poll of different options of what I should name her, but no one voted, so I picked Hazel. So I hope you like it, and thanks for the suggestion Emberseve! :D I also decided she be either fourteen or fifteen. If you guys prefer one of those, make sure and contact me or put it in a review! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will update again soon! Please review after you finish, and thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ember**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, its characters, or its plot. I only own my own creation, Hazel. And some new characters that will make their debu's in future chapter... ;) Anyway, not S.M. :(**

**HPOV (Hazel's POV)**

I woke in a daze, in confusion. What happened?

The last thing I remember was walking through the woods near my house and tripping and scraping my knee up. I sat down at the base of a tree to examine it. Then I saw a blur of motion, which looked like a man, race towards me.

Then, immense pain.

I remembered who I was, my family, etc. etc., but it all seemed so fuzzy. It was like a sheet of plastic, like the kind that comes on mirrors, had been put over my memories. It irritated me; I wanted to take it off, to remember more clearly. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it, it was there for good.

I looked around the room. Where was I anyway?

Then it shocked me. Now, everything was so clear. The sounds of steady breathing, shuffling of feet, murmuring voices, birds from outside in the trees, I could hear it all with immense clarity. I could also see everything better. The objects, and the people in the room, everything was so sharp it was overwhelming. It seemed like the irritating plastic sheet had been taken off of my senses, and replaced with one over my memories.

Wait… people?

There were many people in the room. Beautiful people. All of them had unnaturally pale skin, amber eyes, with the exception of one young man, he had dark skin, and brown eyes, and there was a woman next to him with chocolate brown eyes, their features were less sharp and drastic as the others.

How many were there?

I quickly added them up in my head in twos, two, four, six, eight, ten people I counted.

Who were they and where am I?

Then I remembered the pain, had they caused it?

Quicker than I should have been able to move, I darted through the semicircle they had formed around the bed and headed for the door.

I had to get out, I didn't know who they were or there intentions, all I knew was that I had been in extreme pain and now they were surrounding me.

As I was about two feet away from the door, two of them grabbed my arms. One was a very large man, with curly black hair. The other was a blonde man, less largely built than the other; he seemed older than the dark-haired man, more gentle in nature.

I struggled; but somehow I knew that I could overpower one of them, but not both of them.

I kicked my feet, managing to make it come into contact with the larger one's stomach.

The contact sound was one similar to the sound of crashing boulders.

He didn't seem phased though, letting out a bellowing laugh and saying, "Well, she's a fighter, alright!"

The rest of the people laughed, but quieter, with him.

I was confused, that was for sure.

Who were they anyway?

Then another male spoke, he was built similarly to my blonde captor, but seemed younger, and had bronze colored hair, "Carlisle," he spoke, addressing the blonde male, "she's awfully confused, she wants to know who we are."

The blonde one nodded before turning to me, saying, "Can we trust you to trust us for a little while? I promise we won't hurt you." Somehow, I knew I could believe him.

I nodded hesitantly.

He smiled softly at me, "Well, I'm Carlisle, as Edward pointed out."

I nodded.

He continued, turning to the motherly-looking brunette by his side, "This is my wife, Esme." She smiled at me. I smiled back. She seemed nice, even reminding me of my mom a little bit.

Carlisle turned to my other captor, the dark-haired man. "This is Emmett." Emmett smiled widely at me. He kind of reminded me of my uncles. Tough looking on the outside, but protective and soft on the inside. Edward chuckled. I looked to him in confusion but before I could ask what was so funny Carlisle continued, turning to the blonde woman on my right.

She was beautiful, to the most extreme definition of the word. I felt small and significant just looking at her, at all of them really. "This is Rosalie, Emmett's wife," She nodded at me, I nodded back.

He then turned to the man called Edward, and the brunette girl next to him. "This is Edward, and his wife, Bella." They both smiled at me. I smiled back, still unsure of how friendly of all of these people really were.

Then it was the two more normal looking couple, the dark-skinned man and the smaller brown-eyed girl. "This is Renesmee, and Jacob. Renesemee is married to Jacob… and she is Edward and Bella's daughter.

What?

I looked back to Bella and Edward, they seemed young to be married, even if they did have a child, they couldn't be more than a couple years old! Renesmee looked the same age as them, if not older! There was no way. No way.

Were these people crazy?

I could sense the people around me judging my reaction.

Then Edward spoke, "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, it will be explained in a little bit."

I nodded, still doubting their sanity as well as my own.

Carlisle looked to the last couple. They were standing more in the background than the others, the male seemed hesitant.

Carlisle spoke, "And lastly, this is Jasper, and his wife, Alice."

The small black-haired woman skipped forward towards me gracefully, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, saying, "Welcome to the family!"

I didn't respond though, not even to ask what she meant by that. My eyes were still fixated on her blonde husband, the only one I recognized in this group.

He was the man who had attacked me.

**Soo... what did you guys think of this chapter?? Please review so I know!! :D Thanks for reading!! :D**

**-Ember**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea! A new chapter! :D Anyway, here's my final decision: Her name is Hazel and she will be 15 years old. We'll learn more about her in future chapters. This chapter is another one in her POV. I might be going a little fast, so I apologize for that, I just wanted to make it for exciting. So please review so I can make improvements on this one and future chapter! I want suggestions too! :D Thanks so much for reading this, and enjoy! :D**

**HPOV**

I broke free of Alice's grasp and scrambled back and pressed my back against the wall. My eyes were still wide in shock, my face showing clearly portraying the betrayal I felt.

I was just beginning to trust these people, and they were in league with the very same man that attacked me!

I looked at him. He was covered in large, crescent shaped scars; they made strange white patterns on his skin. His face was pained; I wondered why.

I detected movement out of the corner of my eye; Edward was stepping forward saying, "It's not what you think Hazel…"

"Don't you dare come any closer," I growled.

Wait… how did he know my name?

"How do you know my name!" I all but screeched at him.

Then, suddenly, I felt surprisingly calm for the current situation I was in.

"What are you?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

It was Carlisle who finally answered me after a long awkward silence, "Vampires."

He spoke in a calm, reassuring voice, as if it would make the word seem any more believable and less crazy.

I shook my head, back still pressed against the wall.

"You people are crazy, there's no such thing as…. you know."

Edward chuckled darkly, "Oh, you'd be surprised at what you'd find was possible in our world if you just take a second glance."

I looked at him in shock. My brain was slowly beginning to turn. If these people really were vampires, how come they weren't sucking my blood right now?

Edward sighed and spoke to the small one named Alice saying, "I suppose that would be the best way to go about this."

Alice said to him, "You didn't need to tell me that Edward," then she said in a sarcastic whisper, "As if I didn't know…" The people in the room laughed.

Me? I was just confused.

Then Alice skipped to me, pulling my arm towards a door across the room.

When I tried resisting she said, "Don't worry, it's only a bathroom."

She led me in and over to a rather large mirror.

I gasped at what I saw.

That couldn't be me, there was no possible way. No way. No way. No way... unless… was I a… vampire…. Too?

I focused back on my reflection.

The girl that stared back at me was, I had to admit, beautiful. She had wavy, honey-blonde hair that touched her mid-back. She was more fit-looking than I had been, muscles much more defined, curves much more noticeable.

The thing that really surprised me though, and convinced me something weird really was going on, was the eyes. The blood red eyes.

I turned to Alice slightly, without losing eye contact with the beautiful girl in the mirror, asking her, "Is that really me?"

She nodded, smiling softly and encouragingly, before grabbing my hand and leading back out to the others.

Carlisle spoke to me then, saying, "It all started when I was about 23 years old…."

Two hours and nine stories later we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Alice growled and Edward swore under his breath.

Everyone else looked to them in confusion.

Edward said, "Werewolves, they came to get Jake, and caught scent of Hazel."

"Werewolves?" I asked.

"We were just getting to that, Hazel, you see, Jake is a…"

He was interrupted by the crashing of a door.

"They want to fight," he said in awe, not seeming to want to believe his own words, "They believe we broke the treaty."

The room blurred in movement.

Everyone was moving at once.

Someone; I believe it was Rosalie; grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I knew I could easily race past her; but I believed that would not be wise in this situation.

We were the last ones gathered in the large living room. The Cullens were arranged in an arrow-like formation. Carlisle was at the point, with an extremely large russet colored wolf at his side, growling slightly at the wolves facing him. Emmett and Jasper and Edward were side by side behind them. Bella and Alice stood behind their husbands. Then it was Renesmee, Esme, and Rosalie who stood protectively in front of me. Jake was nowhere to be seen, unless, no, it couldn't be!

But, of course, it all made sense. Jake was a werewolf.

I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me.

The wolves; if you could really call them that; they looked more like bears, were in defensive positions. There were at least ten of them, and they didn't smell pleasant. Would they be able to overpower us? I wasn't sure.

I could feel my "vampire" instincts pulling me towards them, to rip them to shreds.

Werewolf threat.

Edward, who I found out could read my minds, was communicating with us for the wolves.

He said, "Carlisle, have you forgotten of the treaty?"

Carlisle answered, still calm, even in this tense situation, "No my friends, I have not, but we ask that you let us explain."

The largest wolf, obviously the leader, nodded.

Carlisle continued, "It was an accident. Jasper was hunting with Emmett and Alice, when Hazel, (he nodded to me) scraped her knee. While we hunt, we give our rational selves over to our more instinctual selves. It was close to impossible for him to resist it."

The wolf growled in disagreement and Edward spoke, "Though I do not doubt your explanation, Carlisle, you are still in violation of the treaty. I'm afraid the girl will have to leave."

Now Carlisle looked surprised, saying, "But we can't do that, she's a newborn, she would not be able to resist human blood on her own!"

The largest wolf didn't make the next snarl; it was the light tan smaller one next to him. (Paul)

This one growled threatingly, as if in triumph, at me. He wanted to fight me, that much I could infer.

That was it for controlling my instinct. I wanted to kill that wolf; it would give me pleasure to rip him apart, that much I was sure of.

I leapt at him, going for his throat.

**I'm not S.M. btw. :(**

**Don't forget to review, please!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's another chapter!! I'm sorry if I seem to be going a little too fast. Again, in this chapter, we don't know that much about Hazel, but next chapter I will try and add a little at least about her past, and her o so mysterious (human) love interest! I will be introducing a couple more OC's in the future, just to let you know. And no, don't worry, no werewolf is going to imprint on her. That would be impossible and... weird... lol. She will have a mate of my own creation in the future though, ;) so you have that to look forward too! Check out my pro in the future too, cause I will be putting more polls about this story up! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, but I do own Hazel!! :D**

**HPOV**

When our bodies made contact it was like a clap of thunder. We flew into the wall; it was like slow-motion. I could see everything going on, as it was perfectly normal for everyone to be moving at the speed of light.

Just as soon as the wolf's back came into contact with the wall behind him, I was flying again. Emmett was holding me on the floor. I was just about to throw him off when my anger left me. Just like that. Gone.

Jasper. I growled his name in my head. Because that was his ability, right? To be able manipulate others' emotions?

It was like déjà vu, like when only a few days ago, none of this had ever happened, he was slamming into me, thirsting for my blood.

I fell limp beneath Emmett's grasp. I didn't even feel any hint of irritation at the wolf; only at Jasper for manipulating me like this.

The wolves were growling at me; still in defensive positions.

The one who had almost attacked me had his eyes narrowed, in which I thought at first was anger. But, when I looked again, it seemed it was not, but was instead… reluctant respect? Interesting…. (A/N: Don't worry, Paul didn't imprint on her. He has still has Rachel.)

I looked around at the other vampires.

They too were sunk into animalistic crouches; eyes locked on the wolves.

Then Edward spoke to Jasper, "Jazz, she's in control again."

Jasper nodded at him and I felt the calm drift away, losing its grasp on my emotions.

The anger did not return; only the regret and sadness at this was how low I had sunk.

Was I such an animal that I would attack a total stranger because of instincts?

Was my personality changed this drastically in the transformation?

Carlisle's voice interrupted my hectic train of thought.

"A small slip of control, Sam, common for newborns. She will gain control soon. Until then, we will keep a close eye on her. We will only permit leaving the house unless she is accompanied by at least three of us. Would you rather we release her into the world? Where she would not be able to control her instincts, her desires for human blood? Would you want to have that on your conscience, all of those innocent human's lives?"

Sam tilted his head in thought, turning to his pack. I could tell that they were somehow silently communicating.

I could tell the Cullens were as tense as I was. It seemed like hours before the large wolf turned back to Carlisle.

Edward sighed in relief. I silently rejoiced. Edward could read minds, so the wolves must have allowed me to stay. I wasn't so concerned about leaving, more about wrecking havoc on the unknown world, unable to control myself.

Edward spoke, "Because of our previous alliances with you and your coven, and our wish to spare the lives of innocent citizens, we will ignore the treaty. But be warned, we will be keeping close tabs on you. Watch her closely. We know only too well what your kind is capable of."

Carlisle nodded in thanks to Sam, and with that the wolves turned and sprinted out the still open door.

Jacob followed them, only to return less than a minute later, in human form.

I looked up, still under Emmett.

Edward looked over to us, his arms around Bella. "Emmett, if you don't get off her in about ten seconds you're history."

Emmett chuckled and quickly got off me.

I sat up and looked around at everyone else, who were all of course looking at me.

Jacob spoke with a smile, "Well, I guess that takes care of my story."

I nodded, smiling slightly, still tense.

Then Alice, the small one, spoke to me. "Do you want me to help you get settled in your room?"

I nodded gratefully. After all it had been three hours since I had awoken, and I was finally getting accustomed to not being to leave for a while, or at all. Or maybe it simply hadn't sunk in yet.

"Jazz," Alice spoke to her husband, "why don't you come."

He nodded hesitantly and walked over to her.

I got up and followed them up the large spiral suitcase.

They gave me a tour of the house on the way.

"That was the living room, obviously, downstairs, and the kitchen and the dining room. We only use that for "family" meetings though." She nodded to the door closest to the stairs on her right. "Rose's and Emmett's room." Then she nodded to the door on her left. "Jazz's and my room." We walked a little further down the hall. "Carlisle's study, Renesmee's and Jacob's room, when they visit from the cottage. Bella and Edward used to live there before Nessie and Jake got married. Now they moved back into Edward's old room. The room across the hall from their room is Jazz's study. Then up that staircase, on the third floor, is divided in two between attic storage and Carlisle's and Esme's suite."

My head was spinning by this time, trying to make mental notes of all this. I knew it shouldn't be hard, I had a photographic memory after all, so it must have been because it was just all so new and disorienting.

Jazz said to Alice quietly, "Alice, she's awfully confused. Maybe we should just take her to her room, let her try and figure all this out."

"I guess you're right," Alice said, seeming just a little disappointed.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I really did need some time to myself to think about all this.

I nodded gratefully to Jasper.

He nodded to me, looking in my eyes for only a second before his gaze flickered away again.

Alice turned around and we followed her back down the second floor hallway.

She stopped in front of the door, the only one she had not introduced me, and led me back into the familiar room, which I had been in before.

"Come down when you're ready," Alice said kindly, smiling at me before pulling Jasper out of the doorway and I could hear them go down the stairs.

I went to sit back on the bed, to think.

**Btw, sorry if only the beginning of this chapter was exciting. It might seem a little slow for the first few chappies because of introductions and all that. I hope you enjoyed this though, and please review!! Thanks for reading!! :D**

**-Ember**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea! Two updates in two days! (And this is a longer chapter) I tried to make this as less gory as I possibly could, while still being descriptive, so tell me how I do on that! :D I will update again tomorrow or definitely again on Sunday. I hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry if it's a bit fluffy near the end, too)!! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. Just to clear up any confusion, Hazel and Jasper are not going to have an affair. I will be giving Hazel a mate though sometime in the future... ;) He'll be my own creation though (a vampire). Just wanted to clear that up. :D**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I only own Hazel. :D**

**HPOV**

An hour later was when it began to burn. My throat felt like it was on fire, its tongues of flames climbing up my throat, making it impossible to think about anything else.

I quickly ran to the large bathroom, inspecting my neck in the throat. It looked fine, but when I looked up, my eyes were startling. Close to black, almost no trace of crimson left.

Was this what it felt like to be thirsty? I wasn't sure, but this was how Carlisle had described it.

I turned around when I heard footsteps approaching through the doorway.

It was Edward. His expression was grim, which worried me.

"You need to hunt, immediately."

I nodded weakly; my head was spinning from the fire.

Burn burn burn…

I walked to him and he put a hand on my shoulder. Whether it was in comfort or for safety precautions, I was unsure.

We seemed to almost glide down the stairs.

The rest of the Cullens stood by the back door in waiting. All except Jake and Renesmee, that is. Edward nodded to Carlisle and Carlisle opened the door quickly. We followed him out the door into the backyard, towards the woods.

We ran until we reached the river. The rest of the Cullens crossed with ease. I came to a sudden halt right by the bank.

They turned around when they no longer heard my footsteps.

"It's easy," Emmett said. "Just forget about what you thought you could do as a human, give into your instincts."

I shook my head furiously, I knew I must seem a coward, but there was no way I would be able to jump over that. No way.

I saw Edward nod slightly to Jasper.

I watched as Jasper jumped over the river with a strong powerful jump, not even needing a running start.

He walked over to me. I shied away from him. What was he doing?

He looked pained again. Did he feel my hesitancy?

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he said, his voice sad.

I nodded, trying to seem more confident than I was.

He held out his hand and I took it. He gripped mine in his larger, more powerful seeming one.

He pulled us back a couple steps.

"Don't think about how far," he said. "Just focus on the jump."

I nodded, still fearful.

He pulled me along and when we approached the edge of the river we soared over it. He was still holding my hand, guiding me through the air.

I swear it felt like the closest I would get to truly flying. The feeling of almost absolute weightlessness; the strength the wind seemed to give to you; it was breathtaking.

We landed on the ground, a few feet from the edge. I didn't even stumble.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He smiled softly and nodded to me.

The rest of the Cullens were smiling encouragingly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Carlisle spoke, "Now we will show you how to drink. Ignore your human instincts; give yourself over to your new ones. Then it will be easy."

I nodded and turned to watch.

Edward and Bella were demonstrating first.

I could smell the deer from a long way off, there were two of them. Edward nodded to Bella and they crouched down low to the ground. Then, at the exact second the deer were passing, they leapt forward, knocking their prey to the ground.

Their razor sharp teeth went to the deer's throat. It seemed completely natural to them, like they almost enjoyed it. I was trying not to flinch at the sight.

They stood up simultaneously, clothes not even rumpled. I stood staring at them, still in somewhat shock.

Edward grinned slightly and said, "It really is easy if you let go to your more instinctual self. Don't think about what you're doing; it will come naturally, and satisfy the burning in your throat a sufficient amount."

Talking about the burning made it seem more powerful than it had seemed seconds earlier. My hand went to my throat.

Just then I heard the familiar sound of pounding hooves on the forest floor.

Edward whispered, just loud enough for my enhanced hearing to recognize, "Now, Hazel."

And then I was flying through the air, predator stalking its prey. I felt the course hair of the deer beneath my sensitive ice cold finger tips. It didn't even make a sound, still shocked at my motions.

I slammed to the ground with the deer. I quickly cracked its neck, killing it instantly. I put my teeth to its neck, feeling the satisfying break of the skin.

Then the blood was flowing freely into my mouth. It was a little tangy and rich than to my liking, but it doused the fire temporarily. I wondered how human blood would satisfy it…

I quickly shook that thought from my head, hoping Edward had not picked up on it.

When I had finished the deer I stood up and brushed the dirt off my knees. I walked back to the rest.

They were smiling at me.

Emmett said, "Not bad for a first-timer, I'll take you up to Yellowstone in a couple weeks, I'll show you how fun antagonizing a grizzly really is."

He grinned, and I smiled back at him, "Sure."

The rest of the Cullens laughed at us.

When we had each drank our fill we returned to the house. Renesmee and Jacob were there waiting for us. I wondered where they had been before.

Edward answered my unspoken question softly, so that only I could hear, "We thought it best Renesmee was not here when you were experiencing the climax of your thirst for the first time. She is half-human…" His voice trailed off, clearly not wanting to accuse me of wanting to drink his daughter's blood.

I could smell it now though. It smelled so much sweeter than the deer's blood had…

I shook my head again. "Don't think such thoughts!" I chided myself and looked to the family.

They were looking at me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable or self-conscious when I usually caught people looking at me in my human years.

Esme, I think it was, spoke to me, "Do you want to tell us of your human years, Hazel?"

She really did remind me of my own mother. I felt a slight ache in my chest where my heart had once been beating. My family…. No, I couldn't tell think of my family just yet. Not of him… I quickly dismissed the thought before it could further develop for Edward to hear.

"I had a fairly normal childhood, a supporting family, a decent number of friends. Nothing special or different about me."

Esme smiled and nodded.

Edward was looking at me strangely, I could see his expression out of the corner of my eye. Confusion.

"Later," I said in my head.

He nodded slightly but I could tell he was still confused.

"I have a great idea!" I looked to Alice who had just almost squealed that.

I smiled, as did everyone else. Bella, the brown-haired one, groaned.

"Alice…"

"Hush, Bella," Alice said in a chiding tone. I giggled softly, it sounded almost as if Alice was Bella's mother, scolding her for doing something wrong.

"What?" I asked Bella.

Bella answered, "Whenever Alice sounds this excited about something it is most likely involving sh-"

"Shopping!" Alice shouted gleefully, cutting Bella off.

Bella groaned again.

I just smiled. I liked shopping.

"Esme, Rose, Bella, Renesmee, we need to pick Hazel out all of the necessary clothing items of course!"

"Of course," Esme said, smiling happily.

"We can use my laptop," Rosalie said.

"Let's go!" Alice said, jumping in place.

Everyone chuckled at her; clearly this was normal behavior for her.

I smiled to myself as we walked back up the stairs. Maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad…

**I hoped you liked it!! Please review so I know how I did, and thanks so much for reading!!**

**-Ember**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sry quick little note! :D I just found the perfect dress for Hazel to where for Bella's b-day party in the next chapter (which Alice bought her, of course :D) I just wanted to give you guys a little treat in thanks for reviewing so much!! :D Thanks so much guys I luv ya and don't forget to vote on what Hazel's "mystery man" is going to be named!! :D**

**Yea! Another update!! :D This chapter is really angsty in the beginning, but is somewhat humorous in the end. :D I'm trying to go too fast or too slow, so please review to let me how I'm doing with that! :D And... (drum roll here) Hazel's future mate might be making an appearance in the next chapter! Their romance will be different though, not as simple as the others were (excusing Edward and Bella). I NEED IDEAS FOR NAMES FOR HIM THOUGH, SO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND YOU COULD HELP ME DECIDE!! :D THANKS!! Okay, caps is off. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll really try to update as soon as possible, and all things will be explained! (okay, sry that was a little creepy ;)) Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**-Ember**

**S.M. - You're not me, and you will never own the Twilight world!! **

**Me - We'll this sucks. I do own Hazel though! Mwha ha ha ha!! **

**S.M. - (walks away slowly, clearly frightened of the crazed writer)**

**P.S. Ha ha I actually kinda made a funny one! (claps gleefully then clears throat) sry bout that... ;)**

HPOV

I sat at the desk in my new room. My elbow was on the top, my head in my hand. I was thinking of my family and everyone I had once known.

Every single time I looked at the Cullens interacting, being a family, it reminded me of who I had lost. The playful banter, the spirited arguments, the moments of love, it gave me a shallow feeling inside of me. A pain.

Faded memories flashed like a movie through my mind, making the fact that I could never see them as anything more than a past life ever more existent. I held my breath, trying to contain my pain. I had been doing well at doing this.

I heard footsteps approach my door. Someone knocked and said, "Are you okay?"

Jasper.

I tried my best to regain my composure and put on a smile before turning towards the door and saying, "Yeah, you can come in."

He opened the door and walked over to my bed, sitting down, not saying a word.

I couldn't fool him; he could feel my pain more clearly than I imagined I could myself. Nothing was a secret in the house, with Jasper feeling what you were feeling, Edward knowing what you were thinking, Alice knowing every decision you made.

He held out his arms to me.

I got up slowly, hesitantly. I knew he had not meant to hurt me, but I was still a bit wary around him more than any of the other Cullens. I didn't mean to, though.

I took slow, deliberate steps toward him, trying to remain calm. It didn't work.

My composure broke, I ran to his arms.

He held me tight while I began to sob.

It was a good thing we didn't need to breathe; I would have been far out of breath by now.

"It's okay, Hazel," he murmured into my hair. "It'll be okay."

The pain was over-whelming, my emotions taking over my being. He stroked my hair comfortingly, trying to avoid using his gift on me; he wanted me to let out my pain, the only way to make it lessen.

I'm not sure how long I cried, or rather sobbed. I'm not sure how long he held me, comforting me. I'm not sure how long I was being ruled by my emotions.

When I had again successfully regained my composure Jasper looked to me and said, "Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie with the rest of them?"

I nodded.

He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. He said, "Know this Hazel, you are not alone here. You are never alone."

I nodded again and followed him out the door.

The rest of the family was waiting in the living room, the lights out already.

I was embarrassed, knowing they had been able to hear my breakdown.

Jasper walked up behind Alice on the couch and set his hands on her small shoulders, kissing her neck gently. She smiled and turned her head so she was able to return his affection by quickly kissing his cheek. He then walked around to the front of the couch and took his seat beside her. She put her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

I felt something watching them; watching all of the couples in the room actually. I wasn't sure what it was… a pang of jealously?

Immediately I felt remorse for feeling jealous. I should be happy that I was taken in by such a kind family, when so many others of their kind were in fact monsters. Yes, I should be grateful.

But, even as I thought that, I could not help but feel that pang of jealously still present inside of me, wishing I had someone as special as Alice had Jasper, Rosalie had Emmett, Bella had Edward, Esme had Carlisle, Renesmee had Jacob. That left me. I was the odd one out.

I still stood behind them; not sure where I was welcome to sit. I would be content to stand; but sitting would be preferable. I was used to being on the edge of things though, never quite in the middle of things. I sometimes preferred it that way.

Edward turned his head from the screen and looked at me. I could tell he was sympathizing me; I would be a fool not to notice that expression in his eyes. The look of pity was not new to me, I somewhat resented it.

He patted the empty space on the couch between him and Alice. I shyly made my way over and sat down quickly, trying to draw the attention of the others to my hesitancy and awkwardness.

I hugged my knees to my chest and stared straight ahead at the screen. I turned when I felt Edward put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. I tried my best to smile back at him, trying not to grimace.

We turned back to the screen and I lost myself in the world of the characters on the screen.

Two and a half hours later, the movie was over. We were still all lounging in the same positions, the Cullens retelling entertaining tales of heroism and hilarity for me.

I laughed along with them; feeling for the first time happiness since I was turned on that fateful day.

Emmett's tale involving a certain werewolf and Bella's hand was interrupted by the ringing of the home phone.

Alice quickly got up saying, "It's for me!"

We all watched, conversations halted, listening to who it might be. I had a feeling calls on the home phone were rare, asides from werewolves who usually reached the Cullens on mobile phones, and Bella's father, Charlie, who was welcome at any time, and I was told didn't even bother to call anymore.

Alice said, "Hello…. Wonderful…. Oh really?... completely fine…. They'll be ectastic… yes we also have one…. We'll see you then!" She hung up and gracefully flitted back to Jasper's side without one word in explanation.

She grinned at us when she saw each of us watching her in confusion.

"I suppose it's time I revealed my master plan to you, besides Esme and Rosalie of course." Everyone turned to look at them, but they just smiled back knowingly, clearly pleased.

"Yes, please do explain why you have been blocking me for the last two weeks, Alice, I'm getting tired of hearing the 1999 version of the encyclopedia being translated in Spanish." He scowled playfully at Alice, and the rest of the Cullens laughed.

"Well… in case some of you have forgotten what the date is tomorrow…" she hinted suggestively.

Bella moaned then. "Alice, I thought we agreed that two of them were enough?"

Alice replied haughtily, "Of course not! I agreed to no such thing!"

I looked to Alice and Bella, extremely confused.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"My birthday…" Bella replied, still slightly pouting, "And in the years I've known her, Alice unnecessarily takes it upon herself to plan me a birthday party…"

Alice interrupted her saying, "This year I am pleased to announce the Denali clan, the Egyptians, the Amazons, and Peter and Charlotte will be joining us in the celebration."

She smiled smugly, looking directly at me, "And I'm told the Denali's have a new younger male member that has joined them for the time being."

I didn't quite decipher the look that she gave me, but I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not.

I looked up to see all of the female members of the Cullen looking at me. Esme was smiling slightly, and I had a feeling she was holding back an aww. Rosalie was looking at me smugly, Renesmee and Bella in slight pity, Alice in excitement. Okay, now I was officially worried.

I looked to Edward in search for some explanation. He just laughed at my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what all of this meant…

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL FOR HIS NAME ON MY PROFILE!! :D**

**-Ember**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been extremely busy lately. I regret to tell you that this is just a filler chapter pretty much. :( I have the next chapter planned out, but it was (along with this one) going to be extremely long and I decided I wanted to put it as two chapters, so the second part of this will be updated tomorrow. As of now, Hazel's mystery man's name will be... drum roll here :D... Asher!! He is only mentioned in this chapter though :( because he enters in the second part of this, so I'm sooo sorry about that. I'm going to try and make him in the words of one of my many awesome reviewers... smexi ;). I can still change his name though, so if you want to still vote you still have a vote, but as of right now it's going to be Asher. So thanks so much to everyone who voted (or is going to vote). So ya, sorry for the long note, but make sure you check tomorrow for the second part of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this, please review when you're done too, and I might send you a preview of the next chapter!! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. As good as I may be (which is not good) I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to her skill. Drat. Lol! :D**

HPOV

It was about five in the morning when Alice came into my room. I was sitting at my desk, just staring at the outside world, watching the sky turn from midnight blues to pale amber to day's robin egg blue. It was going to be unusually sunny today, for Forks anyway. At least we would stay be able to go outside, in close proximity to the house, because the house was so isolated.

"Hazel," Alice chirped as she entered, "let's get you ready!"

"Alice," I said calmly, hopefully trying to calm her a little bit, "it's only five in the morning. The first guest won't we arriving until at least ten."

She pouted, good-naturedly. "There are a lot of steps, and we still have to set up."

I sighed, smiling. "Okay, if you say so." Alice was like a sister to me now. She was the most, hmm… friendly of the sisters. Besides Emmett of course. I was growing closer to them all actually, especially Jasper. Though our relationship was hesitant at first, he was like the older brother I never had, even sort of a father in a way.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her and Jasper's room. "I have the perfect dress for you, Hazel, it's perfect!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Sometimes her physic abilities and planning skills really did come in handy…

She disappeared quickly into their quite large closet. Most of the clothing did though belong to Alice that inhabited it. I was in awe the first time I had seen it, never knowing owning so many clothes was even possible.

She appeared again shortly and was carrying the dress. She was grinning ear to ear; clearly wanting my approval.

Like it even mattered; I would be forced to wear it anyway.

I loved it though. It was a dark navy color, strapless. It was tiered below the bust, a river lining above it. It slightly above my knees; sometimes being short really did have its advantages.

"It's beautiful, Alice," I complimented.

She beamed, "I knew you would think so."

We laughed and I ran to her bathroom to quickly slip it on. Alice's closet wasn't the only monstrous part of their room, the bathroom was also quite enormous. I really didn't understand how much room you really needed for a walk-in shower, double sinks and a vanity, and a Jacuzzi. They didn't even need toilets.

An hour and a half later Alice was still helping me get ready.

I felt guilty that she was spending so much time on me. Surely she would rather spend time with Bella, Renesmee, Esme or Rosalie? When I asked her she merely laughed and said, "They are perfectly capable of getting themselves ready, after all, I'm finally starting to wear off on Bella." She winked at me and I laughed.

"Besides," she continued nonchalantly, "they're all happily married, and in my visions I've seen that Asher is quite the looker."

Ahh… that was it! They wanted me to fall in love with Asher.

"Alice," I said confidently, "I am quite sure Asher wouldn't be interested in someone like me, if he is as good-looking as you say."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Hazel, have you even looked in the mirror lately? You're not the little ugly duckling as you presume yourself to be." She pulled me up and over to a mirror. "Look at yourself," she commanded me.

I glanced at myself in the room, surely she was exaggerating. I was used to being a nobody in my human life, invisible. Nobody gave me a second glance, and I preferred it that way.

I suppose I did look beautiful. It was a different kind of beauty than the rest of my new family's though. I suppose more subtle, if it was really there. I couldn't help but feel extreme gratitude towards her.

"Thank you," I told Alice, saying it as sincerely as I could.

"All in a day's- or morning's- work," she said and we laughed.

I led the way out of the bathroom and out of her room and down the stairs to where the rest of the family was in the living room. They were all seated and watching Emmett, who was standing by the front door, glaring out the window.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Alice.

She laughed before saying, "Every morning the paper boy rides his bike by the house and throws the paper. He doesn't get very close though, a little intimidated I suppose, and his aim isn't very good. Emmett is scared it will one day hit his jeep, which he has to park in the driveway because there isn't enough room in the garage, and so he waits by the door to make sure that doesn't happen."

Sometimes I worried about just how much the Cullens valued their vehicles.

I heard the clicking sound of meshing gears and the wiz of tires on cement and watched along with the rest of them as the boy passed the house. He threw the paper and it missed Emmett's jeep by about a foot.

He started cursing under his breath and threw open the front door and shouted, "You idiot, that almost hit my jeep!"

The boy, clearly startled, hit the curb and toppled over.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, "he could have been hurt."

Emmett just kept scowling at the kid and said, "He deserves it… it was only about an inch away… that'll teach him to improve his aim…"

We laughed at his antics. Emmett walked out the door to grab it, as it was nowhere near the front door.

Then Alice noticed Bella. "Bella!" she all but screeched, if I wasn't deaf before, I sure was now, "You haven't gotten ready yet and it's your birthday!"

Bella sighed and mumbled, "It's really not that big of a deal."

Alice tutted and whisked her up the stairs into her room.

I turned my attention back to Emmett. Everyone crowded around him, all but demanding different sections. I suppose for everyone- except for Carlisle that is- it was there connection to the outside world. Most of us couldn't leave the house except when the older children were supposedly "home from college". Nessie and me couldn't leave at all.

Then suddenly the voices stopped. Their eyes were glued to what looked to be the front page. I was suddenly concerned, what had happened?

Esme said, "Oh my, the poor boy."

Some of them nodded sullenly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Someone handed me the front page.

The headline, "Young boy commits suicide."

A picture of the boy's face was below it. Suddenly, I couldn't stand, I stopped breathing, I couldn't move. I couldn't be. It was him of course.

**Please review and check out the poll on my profile!! If you review, I will send you a preview of part 2. Thanks again so much for reading!! :D**

**P.P.S. How do you like Hazel so far? I know she's kind of a mystery right now, but I'm trying to make her a Cullen as well as I can. So it would be awesome if you could pm or review some hints or help for me on that!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drum roll please... here's... ASHER!! I'm so happy I finally get to write about him. :D I tried to make him smexi :D for all my awesome reviewers!! (Especially you TheImmortalKlutz :D) You guys seriously rock!! I really hope you like this chapter, and I hope you like Asher. :D We'll be finding more about him and Hazel in future chapters, so no worries! In this chapter we will also find out who the heck that mystery kid is!! :D I hope this chapter isn't too angsty or dramatic. The dress Hazel is wearing in this chappie is on a link on my profile. I also wish to thank everyone who voted for Asher's name, thanks so much guys!! This is also my longest chappie ever!! It took me forever to write this coughtwoandahalfhourscoughcough so I really hope you like it!! I also hope you guys can review and tell me how you like everything (and Asher) so far, and whether I should write another chappie finishing up the party or if I should skip it. Thanks so much for reading this EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, and I will shut up now so you can read!! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any Twilight characters or anything. :( I do own Hazel though and (smexi) Asher!! Lol!! :D**

**P.P.S. Sorry the beginning a little different then the reviewer's preview. I accidentally deleted it and I had to write it over. :( I hope this is okay though, it's not that different. :D**

**HPOV**

I didn't want to exist, I didn't want to be. I wanted to disappear.

I could barely register the voices as they floated through the atmosphere around me.

Someone screamed.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Where is she?" someone asked fearfully.

I couldn't comprehend what they meant by that.

"What the hell just happened?" I think it was Emmett who demanded.

I was in someone's steel arms.

"I can still feel her," Jasper said disbelievingly.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, unsure.

"She's there, Carlisle, I can hear her thoughts," Edward spoke. "And I guess we found out if she had a gift."

I tried to speak, I really did, but I couldn't move my move. My sobs shook my body intensely as the shock wore off.

I felt the calming waves sweep over my being, but they passed over, there was just too much, too much pain, too much pain.

"Hazel, you need to reappear, please," Edward said firmly.

_"No!"_ I screamed in my mind. _"No no no!"_

He flinched and I felt remorse for the chaos I must have been rooting in both Edward and Jasper, but I couldn't do anything about it.

There was silence for a few minutes as I sobbed, and the family just stood there, staring at the apparently empty place in Jasper's arms, listening to my chaotic breathing.

"Take her to her room, she wants to be alone," Edward finally spoke.

I could feel the movement as Jasper nodded his head and we swept up the staircase.

He set me down on the bed and left.

The pain overtook me.

A while later I was calmed down, laying under the unneeded covers of my unnecessary bed, listening to the conversation below me. They must not have realized I had been awake.

"How did she know him?" Rosalie asked.

Edward answered, "He was her classmate, and she apparently was…. In love with him."

I heard a few gasps.

Jasper confirmed, "The day that I turned her…. When we brought her back to the house she was feeling but among the emotions was…. Extreme love. As much as I feel from all of you, every day."

"The poor girl," Esme whispered solemnly.

"I think we should avoid pitying her or showing our sympathy, those are two emotions I can feel she strongly dislikes," Jasper said firmly.

Hesitant okays were spoken from the room below.

Just then I heard a firm knock at the door.

The guests had arrived.

I slid out of my covers and straightened my dress and usually quite unruly wavy blonde hair. At least my make-up isn't messed up, I thought bitterly to myself. No tears, after all.

I opened my door and found Alice there, waiting.

"The Denali clan is here." She said excitedly.

I nodded, smiling slightly and followed her down the spiral stairs.

There were six new faces in the living room, conversing with the Cullens.

Carlisle looked up and we approached the group.

He turned to the new ones and began to introduce them.

He started at the oldest man of the clan, "This is Eleazer. He can sense other vampire's powers." He smiled at me.

Carlisle moved on to the black haired women beside Eleazer, "This is Carmen, Eleazer's wife." She smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but return it. I felt as shy as when I was first meeting the Cullens, but then again I was never great at meeting new people.

Then it was a strawberry blonde girl, her beauty could be compared to that of Rosalie's, though you could never tell when everyone you lived with was so strikingly beautiful, even the men.

"Tanya," she told me, smiling.

Then it was a medium-height girl with small orange freckles dotting under her eyes. The man standing next to her had dark brown hair gathered in a short ponytail, he was also quite tall. For some reason he reminded me of Paul Revere. His eyes were dark gold, flecks of scarlet still barely visible. I could infer that he was somewhat new to this lifestyle, and had not always been a vegetarian. I wouldn't hold it against him though. Who am I to judge?

"I am Garrett, and this is my wife, Kate, her power is rather shocking," Everyone in the room except me laughed. "She can touch you and it will give you an electric sort of shcok." He spoke smiling widely, and kind of goofily. He reminded me of Emmett a little, though he was not quite as muscular.

Then Eleazer turned to the sixth new face, I had not really not even noticed him before. He stood in the background, in the shadows.

Eleazer spoke saying, "And this is Asher, our newest member."

I took one look at him and I couldn't look away. His head was bent before but he lifted it when he heard his name being mentioned. His eyes were a dark scarlet, similar to my own. His blonde hair was so white and tinted with gray that it was no wonder he was called Asher. It fell disarrayed around his forehead, dripping slightly into his eyes.

He was tall, probably about six foot. Almost a whole foot taller than me. He looked to be my age, although a little older. Probably around sixteen. He was thin, but not gangly, he was still also quite muscular. His face was slightly angular. His eyes were what grabbed ahold of me, they seemed full of hatred and pain. Whether it was directed at himself, the others in the room, me, or at someone or something else entirely, I was not sure.

He caught my eyes for a few more minutes before staring back down at the floor.

Carlisle spoke again, "This is Hazel, and as we just found out this morning, she has the power of – "

"Invisibility." Eleazer spoke for him. He seemed concerned though, and turned to me, saying, "You must watch your back young one, I'm sure the Volturi would be more than ecstatic to have someone of your power in their rankings."

I nodded solemnly. When I had first been turned the Cullens had informed me of the centuries old governing vampires. I had no intentions of meeting them anytime in the near future.

Then the blonde one named Kate spoke, "Do you know if Bella's shield can protect her, yet?"

"No, as we have only learned of her power hours before you arrived, we have not yet had the chance." Carlisle said.

Kate turned to me, smiling slightly. "Would you like to find out?"

Jasper growled at her, "I do not think that would be a wise way to find out, Kate."

He was becoming more like a protective brother and father to me every day. I usually didn't mind, unless he was protecting me from something I didn't want to miss out on.

"Oh come on, Jasper, it won't be that bad, I'll tone it down just in case." Kate spoke reassuringly. I trusted her though, even though I barely knew her. I knew she didn't want to hurt me.

"Let's try it, Kate," I said determinedly. In my human life I would have been at least a little apprehensive about something of this nature, but since I became immortal my confidence became strengthened.

I nodded to Bella and she stepped forward, her face solemn with concentration. I then stepped closer to Kate. She held her hand out. I reached mine forward and hesitated for a moment before grabbing her hand.

The shock ripped through me and I felt my body spasm. I crumpled to the floor, no longer being able to support myself.

I felt someone rush forward and quickly grab me in the arms before I could completely fall to the floor.

It was Asher.

He looked down at me, eyes unfeeling except for a slight hint of concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, slightly annoyed at his non-feeling expression and my own incapability of supporting myself.

I righted myself somewhat shakily and Kate began apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry Hazel, I just wasn't expecting you to grab my hand like that."

"It's fine," I told her quickly before she could apologize any more. I smiled as widely as I could, "I'm fine, really."

She nodded, still hesitant.

Then Asher spoke, "I have to go."

We turned to him in surprise and watched as he sprinted out the door at an inhuman speed. Carmen's eyes followed him, clearly worried.

"He's gone to hunt, he'll be back soon, Carmen," Edward reassured her. She nodded, eyes still following Asher's retreating form.

"Excuse me for just a moment," I said. Everyone watched me, their faces still frozen in surprise, as I ran up the stairs to my room. I needed to think.

I scolded myself once I was safely in the comfort of my new room.

Of course he was attractive, what vampire wasn't.

He is very attractive…. My still heart told me, arguing with my head.

You just learned the boy you loved committed suicide just yesterday, you cannot be seriously falling in love with another boy. My head responded.

I wonder why he looked so upset…. My heart wondered thoughtfully. My question was answered when I tuned back into the conversation downstairs.

Esme spoke, "Is Asher all right, Eleazer?"

Eleazer sighed and spoke. "To tell you the truth Esme dear, no. He was repeatedly abused by his father after his mother's death when he was eight years of age. A couple of weeks ago his father shot him in the shoulder before taking his own life. It was by pure chance Carmen and me were walking near his house and smelt the enormous amount of blood. I didn't want him to die, he seemed like a good boy, he deserved a better life, or eternity as he has now." He sighed again before continuing. "A few days ago we found his power. He can control a being's body."

The room collectively gasped.

He continued saying, "He was absolutely horrified when I told him. He resents himself for his power, and is careful to be able to control it. If he feels an excess of emotion he can accidentally slip and control someone- human or vampire. He is still trying to come to terms with this news, so I apologize for his abrupt and somewhat rude behavior. I beg you forgive him simply because of the circumstances."

Solemn of courses rippled through the crowd gathered downstairs.

My heart ached for him. Though I could not empathize, I sympathized. My pain seemed trivial to his right then.

I heard the approaching footsteps from the back of the house. The back door slid open and greetings were said to Asher, who had returned. Only a second after I heard the doorbell. The other guests had arrived.

I got up from the bed determinedly. I was going to go down there and greet them, and once again face this Asher whom everyone was expecting me to fall in love with. I knew that the way things were going so far, I was betting on Alice.

**Soo... I hope you liked this chapter and please review for me with your opinions and suggestions!! Thanks again so much for reading!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo sorry guys I know I have not updated forever, a whole week! I've been sooo busy and I lost a little inspiration. I kinda got stuck. I had planned for there to be more chapters before some of these events coming up happened, but I just want to move on and get to those, I'm tired of stretching it out. I hope that's okay with you guys, but if I didn't it would have gotten more boring, so I think you'll like it better this time. I also need some ideas for what Hazel's and Asher's talents should be, and if I'm doing okay so far. I also want to know if you guys like their powers, so please review!! :D**

**-Ember**

**Oh by the way, I am in the process of looking for a beta! If you are interested in the job, or want to recomend someone that would be so awesome, and just dropping me a review of PM or watever. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

The party went smoothly after the small incident with Kate and Asher disappearing.

The rest of the guest was filled, and soon the house was filled with humans, vampires, and wolves a like.

I tried as best as I could to mingle, trying not appear like my normal shy self when greeting the new-comers.

I did make a lot of new friends though, including the nomads Peter and Charlotte, Kate, a boyish werewolf named Seth, and a member of the Amazon coven, Zafrina. I was also becoming fast friends with an Egyptian, Benjamin, and his mate, Tia.

The festivities continued late into the night. It soon grew tiring though, for me at least. I wanted to get away, and I did. Old habit, I guess you could say. I danced lithely stone the incline to the edge of the creek, the silvery light of the moon lighting my path.

I sat at the water's edge, listening to lapping sound of the water against the banks. I removed my heels (Alice's suggestion) and felt the tickling sensation of the water in my toes. It didn't even feel cold to me, I guess it was an advantage of having ice cold skin all of the time.

I heard the sounds of the laughing and chatting of the party suddenly intensify for a moment, and footsteps coming down to me. I didn't turn around, assuming it was just Alice or Jasper or Edward, trying to find me.

It surprised me when I heard Asher's voice. "Hey," his voice was cracked and quiet, as if he didn't use it often. Even so, it reminded me of the sound of the creek, powerful and moving, and yet, gentle. I wanted to hear it more….

I shook my head of all those thought and turned to him, and said, "Hey." We sure did talk a lot…

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

I shook my head absentmindedly and turned my attention back to the softly moving water.

He sat next to me and stared straight ahead as I was. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I caught the shiver of movement out of the corner of my eye. I felt a hand on mine. It reminded me of the sensation of popping ears on an airplane, but slightly more pleasant. It numbed my senses. I was drifting, drifting, drifting….

I squinted my eyes, trying to regain my composure, my balance. It was a little hand touch! Then again… vampires did fall in love faster and more passionately than humans… or so I was told by the couples of the Cullens.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked. I nodded and followed him back inside the house.

It was nearing dawn when everyone began to settle down.

We moved the furniture to the edges of the room to make room for everyone to sit down on the floor. Everyone was still here, excluding Charlie and Sue; they went back to their homes to get some sleep.

We sat in a large circle, covens mingling, and I listened as they shared stories of the past.

I learned of the horrifying vampire wars of the south, encounters with the Volturi, and when Nessie was born. More light-hearted ones were also told, including ones of numerous couples falling in love, epic snowball fights, and other humorous adventures. You could never really get the best of story-telling before hearing the tales of an immortal.

I sat between Seth and Nessie, with Asher on the other side of Seth. We joked about being the only true young people in the crowd. This little humor-filled comment erupted into a playful argument when the others of course overheard. We continued the playful banter until midday. I watched the ever rising sun in astonishment, absently noting the party had been going on for over 24 hours.

Just then the talking stopped, sharp breaths were inhaled. I quickly turned my attention back to the others. Alice was in Jasper's arms, crumpled limp and eyes unseeing.

"Alice," he said fearfully. "Alice!" A little louder that time, a little more panicked.

She started trembling, mouthing words even my superb hearing could not pick up on. I looked to Edward; he was staring fearfully at Alice, in apparent distress at what she was seeing.

Then she awoke. She looked startled, and scared, definitely scared. And that scared me, because Alice was never frightened, never in all of the time I had known her.

"Alice," Jasper said, relieved, and carefully hugged her closer to his chest.

Before she could speak though, we all turned our heads at the bass sound of an approaching vehicle. We stared intently at the door. Lithe footsteps danced up the steps, and something was dropped on the stoop. Carlisle reacted first and ran quickly to the door and throwing it open.

But there was no one there. Only a stack of… letters? The person was gone, inhumanly quickly, it had been someone of our kind. We all watched fearfully as Carlisle picked up the letters. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "We have received letter from… the Volturi.

Unneeded breaths were intaken, dead heatbeats that otherwise surely would have been racing.

Carlisle walked, still in shock, handing letters to a few of us. Zafrina… Eleazer…. Kate…. Benjamin… Maggie… Siobhan…. Edward… Bella… Asher…. I realized the pattern easily. Everyone with a power received one, along with Carlisle, Garrett, and Peter.

I received my own lastly. I opened it quickly, letting the torn cream decorated envelope drift daintily to the floor.

I began to read.

"Dear friend…."

**Oooo... cliffy. I know, bad Ember, bad Ember... :D Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone that's reading, reviewing, and alerting and favoriting this story! I heart you guys so much! :D Thanks so much for reading, and remember, please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is, the (hopefully) highly anticipated chapter twelve! I apologize for leaving youwith the cliffy, and for the wait. I also want to announce I havetotally awesome beta, Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit.She totally rocks, and is the perfect antidote to my horrid grammar and spelling. She is also a writer, and she is freakin AWESOME at it, so it would be great if you could check out some of her stories! This is kind of a filler chapter, but don't worry, it will satisfy last chapter's cliffy. :D It's kind of short, but I've had writer's block lately (unfortunately) and so that's why it's going a little slow. So once again, I apologize for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**-Ember**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer. sob If I was, there would be many more books from Bella's view after Breaking Dawn. **

**HPOV**

_Dear friend,_

_Because of __your__ special ability, or your past expertise, we are requesting your services. _

_We, the Volturi, have decided to end the southern wars, once and for all. As technology has advanced, and human perception has also, the risk of discovery has grown too great. It must be stopped. We are requesting your assistance in doing this. _

_You will be retrieved from you current location in three weeks time. _

_If necessary, please brush up on your fighting techniques._

_Sincerely, _

_The Volturi_

No. They couldn't do that… they couldn't just call us to war like that, could they? But, then again, they were the most powerful coven in the world, or so they had us believing…

I looked around the room at the others' reactions.

Jasper would probably take this the hardest, along with Peter. They had fought in those very same wars… they knew the horrors… and I couldn't even imagine how protective they must be feeling of Alice and Charlotte right now… They would never allow Alice or Charlotte to participate in this madness. I remembered Jasper recounting the stories of his times with Maria to me. He had been so lost, so different than he had been before he found Alice, he'd said. So different. When he and Alice had found each other, he had changed for the better. He couldn't go back to that brutal lifestyle, it would kill him inside. And I knew he would do everything in his power to keep Alice away from all that, as would Peter would keep Charlotte away. After all, Charlotte had been close to being murdered by Jasper… it would be too dangerous for them to go back, where they might be recognized.

And, the rest of us… we wouldn't be able to fight! Asher and myself were barely turned, still newborns, and we're so young compared to the rest of them… And Carlisle…. Carlisle wouldn't be able to fight, his whole existence was based on helping others to live…. I shuddered. None of the rest of them would voluntarily go; I knew that for a fact. But somehow I assumed this wasn't really a voluntary job.

The rest of the recipients of the letters looked as shocked as I felt. I looked out of the corner of my eye to Jasper, he standing next to Alice, gripping his letter tightly. His hands were shaking, in what I assumed to be anger. His eyes were closed, his mouth set in a grim expression. Alice stood silently and faithfully next to him, her eyes wide and unaware lost somewhere in the future.

The rest of the recipients were all varying in their emotions, some of them angry, some sorrowful, but all were afraid.

Bella spoke first, breaking the infamous silence, "Carlisle, they can't make us fight for them, can they?"

The room tensed, anxious for his answer.

He spoke hesitantly, still in shock, himself, "I'm afraid they can. They could justify denial for participation as treason, as siding with the southern covens. This could result in severe punishment… or…. the ending of our existences." He looked around the room, as if to take in all our reactions to his statement, but it seemed almost as a hopeless last glance at a somewhat happy family. He already knew what our reaction would be.

The simple statement sent the room into an abrupt panic around me. The previous stillness of the apprehensive atmosphere around me shifted. The fear was almost tangible in the air; the familiarity of it seemed to roll off the tip of my tongue, the haze of it filled my mind completely. It was out of control; even Jasper would not be able to manipulate it; even if he was not completely enveloped by it himself.

I froze, watching the happenings around me in what seemed to be in slow-motion. Mates blurred past me, going to each others' sides, pulled by a force like magnetism, only that I knew it was much stronger. Families; covens; whatever you called them; joined together, as if the presence of the others made the situation at hand less… painful.

I stood where I was though; fascinated and horrified at the same time. After all, it was true that our kind was able to process more than one thing at a time, usually convenient, but this case was mind boggling.

All of this seemed to happen in less than a second, but it also felt like an eternity. Frantic whispers drifted into the already tense atmosphere, filling the air with a slight buzzing sound of too many instruments being played in different tunes at once.

I sank slowly to the floor; still in shock. So this was it then? Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest… the clichés went on….

But what kind of monsters would want to inflict so much damage on some of their own kind? Especially when that kind was… a certain minority. These people; these Volturi; truly were monsters of the grizzliest kind.

But what would I do? Would I join in the attempts to kill some of my own kind? Though those kind were murderers themselves… but still, they weren't all necessarily to be held at fault for the brutality of their actions. They were mostly uninformed; some probably were not as old as myself.

But if I didn't want to fight… did I really want to end my existence?

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and I might have some polls up on my profile sometime soon, so be sure to check those out, and I will try and update as soon as possible! :D Thanks so much for reading, and please review (as always). :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so sorry! I know I have not updated in forever, and I profusely apologize. I have had lots of writer's block lately, and I needed to write some random one-shots to try and get rid of it. I will let you know that this is an unedited version of this chapter, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. When I get the stuff I need to fix or add from my awesome beta, I will add the edited version of this up (or just replace it). I just couldn't wait to give it to you guys though, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Yours sincerely sorry and apologetic,**

**Ember Sage**

**P.S. I just updated the edited version, great thanks to my beta! :D**

**I'm not S.M., no matter what that little guy outside of the store tells me. (Sorry, that was random. I'm a random person though. :D)**

**HPOV**

The next few hours passed in a blur.

There was a lot of arguing though. Harsh remarks flew; animalistic hisses and growls filled the air. The argument was whether we go with the Volturi's plan and fight for them against the southern covens or disobey and band together once more and try and defeat them once and for all.

The room was divided.

Some of the more experienced and older vampires sided with fighting for the Volturi. This was excluding Peter, Jasper, and Carlisle.

Then there were the undecided.

Including me… and Asher.

Now we were sitting together in my bedroom, hiding from the hostility placed in the downstairs.

He really wasn't that bad, I learned. He had just had a hard life. His mother had died when he was young, and he had been abused, and eventually killed by his own father.

He talked about wishing he could make his father stop, how he had begged him stop, when he had hit him.

He looked embarrassed as he told me this; I didn't understand why. My heart went out to him, but I didn't show my pity. I knew that pity didn't get you anywhere, or help that person. All you could do was be there for them, show them you were there.

I learned that from experience.

"What about you?" he asked, curiously. "What's your story?"

I didn't answer him for a minute.

He watched my face, searching for the emotion I knew my face was currently devoid of. I was very careful to hide it.

"I had a somewhat normal childhood. I was the geeky kid. I had a couple friends, my life was boring. And plain…. Except for…" I couldn't speak his name. I couldn't say it.

I looked down, kneading the silk coverlet between my icy fingers.

I could feel his amber eyes bore into my eyes, I avoided meeting them. I could tell he wanted to know why I had stopped talking, but I just couldn't. It was too soon. I was still in love with him. I was in love with a dead man. One who had taken his own life.

"I'm sorry.. I can't," I choked out. At least I couldn't cry.

"It's fine," He said.

We sat in silence for another moment.

I detected a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye.

He gently rested his muscular arm around my shoulders and squeezed softly.

I relaxed cautiously into his touch, closing my eyes, and resting my head on his shoulder.

The contact sent a content shivering through my spine, it made me ache for more.

But we weren't ready for that.

We had just met today. But the strange thing was, it felt like I had known him forever. As if we were already meant to be together.

I thought of how Jasper had described his first meeting with Alice.

He had said that once he saw her face, touched her hand, everything just… fell into place.

He knew immediately they were meant to be.

And after he had told me that, it made me want that too. I thought of how different human love was from our kind's. Humans were capable of such love, I knew from experience, I had known it myself. But there were so many more bumps along the way.

Other guys, other girls, flirting, arguments, school, money, jealously, anger….

It all seemed so much more…. trivial to a vampire.

None of that mattered once you found your other half. Your true soul mate.

But I thought I had found mine. And now he was gone. And he didn't even really know how I had felt about him.

***********************

Asher and I stayed like that a little bit longer, before we decided it was safe to return to the lower floor. The dank smell was gone, signaling the werewolves apparent departure.

I knew they were for fighting against the Volturi though. They wanted to get rid of them permanently, especially after all the problems they had been causing in the last couple of years.

I joined Alice and Jasper who were conversing in low voices, even for vampire terms, in the corner.

Over these past few days, I had grown extremely close to everyone in the family, but especially Alice and Jasper. I felt… part of something real, for the first time in my life. I felt happy, truly happy, for the first time.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked, concerned. It touched me that he cared about my safety, but sometimes I wondered if it was mostly because he had destroyed my life, or so he thought he did. What he didn't know is that it made it better, it made me stronger. I felt like who I was supposed to be for the first time in my existence.

"I don't know," I sighed. Neither did Asher. We had discussed pros and cons, consequences and fears for the last few hours, and still neither of us had reached a conclusion.

"I'm wondering if…" Alice voice was interrupted by a vision.

It still somewhat disturbed me when this happened. She was there, talking, laughing, and then… she wasn't. She was somewhere else. It scared me a little, I am somewhat ashamed to say.

Every time she had one, I worried she wouldn't come back. That she would be in that other place forever.

I tried to contain my apprehension because of Jasper's presence. I knew from other members of the family that he worried all of the time about her, he didn't need any more coming from me.

He gently squeezed her hand, showing her that he was there for her.

The small action made my heart ache. I wished that someday someone would love me as much as Jasper loved Alice. Their love was unexplainable. It was something else, truly. It was pure and honest, everlasting. It never wavered, as in my own past life I had known so many relationships to. It comforted me that there were two people out there that would be able to love one another unconditionally, for eternity.

Alice's eyes became aware again.

I breathed a quiet breath of relief.

She was smiling, and Jasper was looking on with confusion in his eyes. What had she seen? Obviously it was nothing we should be worrying about it, if it had made her this giddy.

She smiled knowingly at me, making my own confusion grow. Then she turned to Jasper. She put her small hand gently on his cheek. She pulled her hand down, guiding his face to her own. Jasper's expression was still curious, but he was enjoying this.

When their lips were mere centimeters apart, Alice slid her hand into his unruly honey hair, and whispered his name. They smiled and their lips touched.

I could almost feel the passion, the love, from that embrace. The action made me freeze. Jasper and Alice were not usually so… forward with their embraces while in the presence of others. Especially myself. I had never kissed a boy in my life, and it somewhat embarrassed me to watch this seemingly private embrace. And when I was embarrassed, I went invisible.

We don't know why my power acted up when I was embarrassed, but it was a realization I had come to a couple of days ago. It seemed that my power was somehow interlinked with my emotions… however that may be.

I somewhat stumbled backward, casting my eyes on my feet.

I raced outside. The crisp autumn air whispered, caressing my stone face as I stood on the stone steps, halfway down to the stream. The sun was surprisingly shining, unusual for this little town of Forks. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth on my granite skin.

My heart was torn. It was broken and shattered, and I was attempting to piece it back together. When I saw the others though, the many couples now residing with us, interacting, it made a little chip in the pieces.

I took a few breaths and I looked down at myself to see my skin slowly reappearing, fleshing slowly.

I staggered off the path, deeper into the woods. My chest was pained, and it made me only more aware of my dead heart. My damned, freezing heart. As if any one would ever love me. As if anyone would ever care about me.

I gripped a nearby tree branch, and used it to guide myself as I sank down. I lied down in the scarlet and amber leaves scattered across the forest floor. They felt rough beneath my smooth skin, but I welcomed it. The uncomfortable feeling took the attention off of my aching heart.

I knew Alice had not meant to hurt me. She didn't know what I felt, and neither did Jasper for that matter, because I tried so hard to barely show any emotion. It was better this way. I breathed in the unique smell of the leaves, and the greenery throughout the woods. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I detected another smell.

The crunch of the leaves alerted me to the other presence. I didn't open my eyes. They laid down beside me, and I detected the indescribable scent of Asher. I couldn't describe it, his fragrance.

I felt his chilled hand take mine. It sent that familiar shock through my spine, but I ignored it. I ignored what I realized I was beginning to feel. I truly was in denial. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep the charade up, but I would as long as I could.

We laid in those leaves, in the middle of the forest, for a while longer. I opened my eyes and turned to Asher.

"Thank you," I said, as sincerely as I could.

He smiled and nodded his head before saying, "They are starting a film. Do you want to watch?"

Did I want to go back in there? Back into the midst of so many people completely in love?

Not really, but I did want to be with my family.

I nodded after a moment of thought. We got up and I brushed myself off and followed him back into the house.

**Yea! Finally, we get some AsherxHazel! I apologize if I am making myself looking like an idiot by being the only person excited by this fact, too. And if I am not, don't worry, the next chapter will be very exciting!!! wink wink. I hoped you liked this chapter! I have the next one written too, and I will update it maybe tomorrow, or maybe Monday. If you really want it soon, like tonight, maybe you could sway my decision by clicking that little purple button down there. Lol. No pressure though. So, I hope you liked this, and I apologize for waiting so long to update. Bye for now! ;D**

**-Ember**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so. freakin. excited right now! I have been waiting since the first chapter to post this one, I'd had it planned out before I even attempted to write this story. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I hope in this chapter (and the last couple too) I've made Asher and Hazel more real, so that they don't pale when compared next to the original characters. Don't worry, there will be more excitement in the next few chapters, when preparation for the battle begins, so stay with me. This chapter was hard to write, but I think it came out pretty well! This was definitely the best, and hardest, chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy it. I'll update again as soon as I can! :D Enjoy!**

**-Ember**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would be coming up with another sequel to Breaking Dawn, or a Twilight from Alice's POV. But hey, that's just me. :D**

**HPOV**

The movie was over before I knew it; I hadn't really been paying attention.

My mind had been elsewhere I guess.

Everyone began to wander off throughout the house, and I followed their example. I went quickly up to my own room and closed the door behind me.

I laid down on my bed and attempted to sort out my feelings.

It was all so… confusing, and stressful.

Not to mention we could all possibly be dead in the next couple of days.

A knock on the door pulled me from my reverie.

"Come in," I said quietly.

There was no longer any need to yell.

Asher again.

"I've decided what I'm going to do," he said, coming to sit beside me.

"And what is that?" I asked sullenly.

"I'm going to fight against the Volturi." He said confidently, almost excitedly.

He was excited to end his existence?

Was I some sort of curse?

Did I cause everyone I love to want to die?

Was there something about me that made them suicidal?

I broke down and began to sob.

I could sense Asher's startled feelings, even if I wasn't Jasper.

He didn't question me though, and let me cry.

He put his arm around my shaking shoulder and pulled me close, almost on his lap.

"Shh… It's okay, Hazel…" he murmured, soothingly.

And that made me cry even harder, because, I knew, that it wasn't all okay.

I was going to get my heart broken, all over again.

I cried for my loss.

I cried for Asher.

I cried for my family.

I cried for me.

It took me a while to calm myself, but I managed to refrain from becoming invisible. Usually, when something was bothering me that was what I did. Become invisible. Disappear. Even though I knew it was wrong, it was what I did to avoid my problems. To avoid the world.

I lay, as close to weary as a vampire could get, in Asher's arms.

He stroked my hair away from my forehead.

Small electric shocks went through my forehead, but I was too distracted to pay attention.

I looked up at Asher.

He smiled. His smile…

I quickly shook my head of those thoughts and focused on what I was about to tell him.

"Asher, I'm going to fight, against them. With you."

It had taken me that cry to come to this decision.

I needed to do this. I needed to be strong. I needed to do this, to stay true to myself.

He nodded happily, obviously pleased with my decision.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a few more moments, before Asher spoke.

"Hazel…. I'm glad you are going to fight, however sick that sounds of me. I am scared, for you and me, for all of us, but I'm glad we'll get to go through all of this together. I… I think I love you Hazel."

He looked down at me, face glowing.

He was happy with himself for coming to this realization, for professing his love to me.

Our faces were close now, and it was a magnetic force was intent on pulling us together.

We leaned into each other, it was all happening so fast, I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Our lips were just about to touch when I pulled away. I bit my lip, trying to keep control. I looked away from his face, not wanting to look at his grief-stricken expression, his beautiful eyes….

Stop it! I scolded myself.

I got up, slightly shaking. I didn't say anything and neither did he until I was about two feet from the door.

"Hazel," I kept walking at a slow, human pace, "Hazel, please stop." I kept walking reaching my hand out to grab the handle.

"Stop!" His voice was panicked, pained, it hurt me to hear it.

I felt my muscles tense, my body became immensely weighted. I couldn't pick up my leg, couldn't lift my hand to reach the doorknob.

"Just let me go Asher."

"I can't, Hazel, I can't," his voice was surprised, slightly frustrated.

"I said let me go Asher!" I seethed, angry at him, I didn't want to fall apart now.

"Hazel, I will. Just tell me one thing. Why can't you love me? Why can't you kiss me?" His voice was heartbroken, torn. And confused. It broke my heart, because, I knew how he felt. I knew how it felt to have the one you loved reject you.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Don't say it's because I won't love you, because I would. I would love you like life itself. More than my own life. I would do anything for you Hazel, I would end my existence for you. So, don't you dare say it's because I wouldn't love you, or that I wouldn't be committed enough."

He was breathing hard now, as if he could be out of breath.

I started to tremble, still trying not to cry.

"Hazel…" he sighed, choking on my name.

Well, that was it for not crying.

I sobbed, crying like there was no tomorrow.

And, even though I shed no tears, I felt like I was releasing something.

I was releasing my fear, my apprehension, and my heartbreak.

I was releasing my past love, and attempting to embrace Asher's.

Because I wanted him. I wanted to be with him more than I wanted not to die.

He got up slowly and walked over to me.

He released the control over my hand that was reaching for the doorknob.

He gently placed it on his smooth cheek.

It sent shivers up my spine, and I was still sobbing.

"Hazel… I love you… I'll love you forever…" he whispered to me and leant closer.

I took a few deep breaths and I was ready.

I was ready to move on, and start a new life with my family, and with Asher.

Free from the pain, and regret, of my past life.

When our lips touched it was like firecrackers.

It was instinctual; I didn't need to think about what I was doing.

All I could think about was spending the rest of eternity with him, and being loved.

It was raw, primal, at first.

I was releasing my pain, my pent up love and heartbreak in that kiss.

It was controlling me.

And it felt magnificent.

Eventually though, after we both calmed down, so did our emotions.

We moved slowly.

I gripped his white blond locks, and his hand on my upper back was sending repeating shocks throughout my body.

It was sweet, passionate, and the most amazing thing I had ever experienced.

It was even more amazing than I could ever have imagined my first kiss to be.

When this longing for him had subsided enough to rest, I put my head gently on his shoulder, my feet no longer held to the floor. But I didn't want to move.

He held me in his embrace, gently stroking my hair.

I kept playing that kiss again and again in my head. I felt somewhat sympathetic for Edward, having to see that again and again.

But hey, it was my first kiss. And he could tune us out.

I sighed happily.

Everything felt so… right at this moment.

Like it was the way it was supposed to be.

We would just have to enjoy this bliss while we could.

Because who knows what could happen next?

**(Squeels fan-girly-like.) I hope you liked this chapter! And I know some of you probably think they are going too fast, or too slow, so comment please if you have any opinions about it, and I will gladly accomodate them or explain whatever. I want to thank all of you guys for reading this, and those that have been with me since the beginning. This story has a mind of its own, I don't think I can really control it anymore, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I hope that you guys are liking it though, and just so I know, it would be great if you could comment or leave suggestions or watever, so I can make this even better. And, once again, this chapter was enedited, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks again for reading, and please review! :D**

**-Ember**


	15. Chapter 15

**Geez have I been spoiling you guys! :D I'm just happy to be back, free of writer's block. :D This chapter is from Jasper's POV for a change. I thought I was kind of straying away from the Cullens lately, so I thought maybe Jasper could shed a little light on the plans for the upcoming battle and his take on all of this. This chapter begins after Alice has that vision in Chapter 13, and randomly kisses Jasper. Now you'll get to find out why. :D Enjoy!**

**-Ember**

**JPOV**

"Alice…" I murmured after we had pulled away.

"What was that for?"

She giggled softly and said, "Well… I just had a vision…. of Hazel and Asher…."

I was going to kill him… he was dead… My anger rolled off of me in waves, and I knew Alice could feel it.

She frowned before laughing and saying, "Not like that, Jasper. Their first kiss!" She looked like she was about to burst of pride.

Now it was my time to frown at her. "Alice, dear, I think you are much too involved in their romantic lives…"

She just smiled and said, "It's what I do, Jazz, it's what I do. Besides, I just thought we could give Hazel a few pointers…."

I chuckled. Leave it to Alice to give the new member of the family a kissing lesson. Only my wife.

I was thankful though for that little distraction.

It took my mind off of… what was surely ahead of us.

There was no way in hell that I was letting Alice fight in the southern wars.

No, I would die fighting against the Volturi before I would let her join in the fights. The very same fights that had destroyed me, almost destroyed my soul. They had turned me into such an animalistic being, such a demon, when I was with Maria I had lost myself. I wasn't the same. There was no way I could risk her safety, either. Just look at all of the scars I had gotten, and I had been a most experienced fighter…

Not that Alice couldn't take care of herself. No. That wasn't it at all. I knew she could, especially with her ability… but still. There was danger for everyone on that battlefield.

So we would fight.

We were going to rebel against the Volturi, hopefully once and for all.

We would defeat them, or be destroyed ourselves.

I had spoken to each of the members of our coven, family if you will.

We had all agreed to fight against them, together.

There were a few though, that decided to fight against the southern covens. This included Amun and Kebi, who were trying to convince Benjamin and Tia to join them. They believed the greater danger would be in trying to defy the Volturi, rather than fighting for them. So far though, they had been unsuccessful in their attempts to sway the couple.

For that, I was extremely grateful. Ben's talent would come in handy in this future battle. Though this sounds cold of me, I know, I am a military man, and I know what we need to do to win.

Our hope is that if we can get a big enough group together, we will be able to fight them and not all perish in doing so. If we can take out the Volturi's key fighters, we believe that that might frighten them enough to surrender. We know some will probably not survive from our side, but we can hope. We can hope for all to survive, and to win. That's all we can do right now I'm afraid, hope and plan.

*****

Hours later, we were sitting down at the dining table. Not that it was ever used for dining, it was used for family meetings, and in the past few years, planning strategies.

Peter and I were leading this battle, because of our past expertise. The men helping us were Carlisle, Eleazer, Garrett, and Emmett. The others contributed greatly, but us six were in charge of mapping out the official plans.

It was difficult and stressful work, and we worked through the night into the early hours of the morning before taking a break.

Peter and I were also instructing lessons, once again, on fighting technique. It was painful business, to see so many peaceful beings being taught to kill. It was heartbreaking, in fact.

Add that fact to the fact that I was bearing the emotions of the whole group, mostly worry, and I was a very stressed man.

And we didn't have much time at all.

The Volturi would be coming in a little over two weeks, that was the only time we would have to prepare. Whether for victory, or for great loss.

We worked around the clock, but during our breaks, we spent the maximum time we could with our loved ones, our families. We tried to be happy during those times, as though everything was all okay. As if we weren't training to fight the greatest coven of vampires of all time.

I walked at a human pace up to Alice's and mine room. The only place I knew I could truly be alone. It felt strange, to have so many covens with us at once. Many of my family mentioned déjà vu, but I could not agree because of Alice's and mine absence the last time we had this predicament.

I opened our door to find Alice there, sitting on the bed. I didn't mind really, I never minded my wife's company. She was staring off into space, making me think she was in a vision, which she had been doing a lot of lately, having visions that is.

But she wasn't, because when I sat down beside her, she turned to look at me, fully aware.

Her emotions were… tormented.

Her eyes were desperate.

"Alice?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't answer, just continued looking at my face, in a desperate way that broke my heart.

"Jasper… I'm scared," She said finally.

I pulled her close to me, quickly. She buried her face in my shoulder and I stroked her midnight hair.

"We'll get through this Alice, I promise." I told her, trying to sound confident, when even I had doubts once in a while that we wouldn't. All I could do though was help everyone prepare for this, and know that I would protect Alice at all costs. At all costs….

**I hope you liked that chapter! :D I missed doing Jasper's POV, so this was a good little treat for me. :D I also have a new poll on my profile, on what I should do after I finish this. It is moving along quickly, and with the holidays coming up soon, I'll have lots of time to write, so sadly, there's not a ton of the story left to write if I keep updating like I have been. :( I hoped you guys liked this chapter though, and please review and tell me who's POV I should do more of (or less of), and I shall comply! Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ember**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yea! A super long chapter, the longest one yet. I'm really excited. The battle is coming soon, so be patient. I am sorry if I am taking the preparation period too fast, but I don't want it to get boring for some people. This is like a double chapter though, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I should update soon, and I am sad to realize that this story is reaching its conclusion soon. I hope you enjoy this yet, and are looking forward to the updcoming battle as much as I am! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I am not S.M. :(**

**HPOV**

The days passed quickly.

There was so much to do, so much to learn, it seemed we would never have enough time to prepare properly. But we would have to if we had any hope at all of survival.

With every sunrise, and every twilight, more immortals arrived at the Cullen's mansion.

We took shifts going out to collect help every so often, we needed everyone we could.

Word spread also as more and more of our kind received the ominous letters from the Volturi. They called their old contacts with inquiries, who called others, who contacted others, who told them of our plan. Our plan to battle the Volturi, and defeat them for good.

It would be the battle of eternity.

Nomads, various covens, immortals from all over the world came, all with a common purpose.

To bring down the Volturi.

We all trained hard, though whether it would do any good, I'm not sure.

But we had hope. That was all we had really.

And as for Asher…. Well… we were in love.

Madly, insanely, desperately in love.

I felt as if I had known him my whole life.

I never knew a love for someone could be so strong.

It even overshadowed my love in my past love for… him….

This love, it was indescribable. It was wonderful, and beautiful. It was who I was.

We spent every ever-wakeful moment together. We helped each other train, we discussed strategy with the others together, and we shared our worries together. We were one.

Every other couple in the house did the same. And we watched as relationships appeared before our eyes…

Tanya was one of these lucky ones.

The man was a nomad. He was from France, and had been under the close watch of the Volturi for too long.

In the past he had been an architect. He had helped to construct the Statue of Liberty. He was sweet and intellectual and humorous, but was quite modest. He was also a lost man, debating what to do with the rest of eternity. His name was Louis, and was a perfect man for Tanya. However, she didn't quite see it like this.

They were arguing constantly, whether it be about morals of drinking human blood, strategy for the battle, politics even! It was foolish really, because anyone could plainly see how madly in love they were with each other. It was just both of them were too damn stubborn to come close to admitting it.

Over the days, us, now coming close to a count of 45, became quite irritated by their behavior. So, as we were all becoming quite close, the ladies, and even some men, currently residing in the house decided to interfere.

The weather was cold that day; frost clung to the forest ground. We were out hunting as a larger group, there were 12 of us. It was Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Asher, Louis, Tanya, Garrett, Rosalie, Emmett, and me. We had a plan.

We quickly scattered, pairing off by mates, to "go and hunt", leaving Louis and Tanya standing side by side, abandoned, in the small clearing.

Asher and me quickly swung up into the branches off a tree that had a good view of the clearing, wishing to disguise our scents as much as possible from them.

"Look what you did," Tanya said, turning to Louis, "You scared them all off!"

"Me?" He said. "It was you and your bitterness that did it."

Did I mention he had a French accent?

I really didn't understand how Tanya had been resisting him for so long.

Their silence filled the air with sparks of irritation and hidden passion.

Oy…

"I better hunt with you though little lady, just in case of danger," Louis joked, but somehow keeping a straight face.

"You shall do no such thing!" Tanya answered, frustration growing, "And call me little lady again, and I will enjoy dismembering you."

Their anger was growing, almost tangible in the morning air.

Jasper's cue.

Happiness, passion, and extreme lust filled the air.

It rolled into the clearing like a fog, filling the atmosphere with its heavy texture.

I could barely restrain myself from tackling Asher right there, to smother him with kisses.

And Louis and Tanya were filled with even more passion, including anger.

This was going to be interesting all right.

Louis and Tanya still had no idea what was going on, still too absorbed in their anger to notice that something was changing.

I stared ahead intently, watching Asher do the same.

I could see both of their hands clenching, and I could hear their stone teeth grinding in attempts to restrain themselves.

It seemed like it wasn't working.

I sighed.

Maybe their hate for each other really did overshadow the passion.

Maybe it wasn't really meant to be.

I began to turn to Asher, to admit defeat, when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

I was surprised; Jasper was hardly doing anything at all.

Louis wrapped Tanya in his arms, fingering the ends of her strawberry hair. Tanya stood on her toes, clutching his unruly dusty blonde locks in her slender fingers.

Their lips in a passionate embrace, Tanya was quickly in his arms, her legs around his back.

Louis, surprised, fell into the grass beneath them.

They didn't even stop to acknowledge the fall.

I watched on silently, slightly embarrassed to be watching this display.

I turned away, and looked at Asher instead.

He did the same and pulled me gently closer to him.

I ran my fingers through his ash-white hair, its texture like silk.

He gently kissed my forehead, our legs still dangling over the tree branch.

I glanced quickly back to the clearing.

Tanya lying on top of Louis, their chests rising and falling in unison.

I heard quiet breaths of, "Finally!" echo throughout the dense woods.

I agreed wholeheartedly.

*******

The days continued as before, anxiety and frustration filling the air. But now, there was not as much anger, thanks to Louis' and Tanya's new relationship status.

We were all grateful for this.

But there were only three days left before we would meet our impending doom, or everlasting salvation. It was a coin toss. And with the help of the wolves, which could definitely add to our choices, it disabled Alice from seeing much about the outcome.

We were blind, so to speak.

It was this day that she arrived.

Asher and I were upstairs in our bedroom. There weren't enough for everyone as it is, so couples had to double.

Not that we could sleep anyway.

Many were hunting; there weren't many of us home. It was Alice, Jasper, Asher, Edward, Bella, and me. That was all. We were especially vulnerable, but Alice did not see any early arrivals from our enemies.

Bella and Edward were downstairs in the living room with Alice and Jasper, watching television or something.

We heard a loud crash and gasps.

"Alice!" Jasper cried.

Asher and I looked at each other worriedly before flying down the stairs together to see what was the matter.

I noticed Asher subtly edge in front of me, as if to protect me from any possible danger.

He would just have to learn that I really did not need protection.

I had been practicing on controlling my power, and I could now go invisible at will. I had the means of protecting myself if needed.

We froze when we reached the living room, taking in the scene before us.

Alice was limp in Jasper's arms, who was kneeling on the ground.

She stared at his face, unseeing.

Bella was speaking fast to someone on a mobile, Edward was staring intently at Alice, concentrating.

Then the front door flew open.

We all turned to face the intruder and we all crouched, growling, well, except for Alice and Jasper. Alice was still in the vision.

The interruption was a group of our kind. The leader stood in front. She was a small woman, but not as small as Alice. Her milky white skin was eerie, the scars that lined her arms menacing. But the most unsettling thing about this vampire was her eyes. They were onyx, lined with a scarlet color. The most dangerous looking eyes I had ever seen. Her long hair was wavy, and the color of dirt. It was mussed, but shiny. She was the most lethal vampire I had ever seen.

And Jasper knew her.

He hissed in recognition, gripping Alice's still form protectively to his chest.

Edward stepped in front of Bella, and Asher pushed me quickly behind him. Like I needed protection.

"Maria," Edward stated, bristling slightly.

I recognized the infamous name instantly.

Jasper had told me many stories of his past in the last weeks. He told of the horrors of battle, the confusion and depression he had felt, and of his creator, Maria.

He had said she had been one of the most powerful vampires of her time, save for the Volturi. She led her army ruthlessly, with Jasper by her side, rampaging through the southern part of the continent. Brutal and powerful were not two good combinations.

She walked into the room with such an air of confidence, it was staggering.

But then again, it probably helped that she was backed by a small army of at least 15 of our kind.

What was her purpose for being here? Did she mean to kill us off? Did she come for revenge on the people that had taken her "deputy" away from her? Did she come to take Jasper back? Why?

The questions ran through my head at warp speed, I could not even finish my own thoughts.

If she had come with a threatening purpose, then we were dead. I knew Bella had probably been on the phone with some of the others, but they were hunting far away, in the mountains. They would not be back for at least another half hour, no matter how fast they drove. All we could hope for was that she came in peace, or we could stall her long enough. But I wasn't counting on either.

Jasper spoke next, addressing her, "Why are you here Maria?"

She didn't answer his question though, but instead looked curiously at Alice's limp body in Jasper's grasps.

"So…." She spoke in a tinkling voice, but it was hardened. She sounded passive, but who could really predict this woman's intentions, except for Alice, but she was still in the vision.

"This is the little tramp that stole you from me."

Jasper growled from deep in his chest, and responded, "She is everything to me Maria, and if you harm her, I swear you will not make it out of here alive, even if I do not survive myself."

Maria looked at him bemused, and said, "Brave words, soldier. You have not lost your courage over all of these years of going soft with these people. But no worries for you or your little mate. I have not come with the intention of harming you or your family. We have come to help."

Jasper looked generally surprised, and relaxed his grip on Alice, if only a miniscule bit.

We were all surprised then to see Alice return to her normal gaze, and listened as she said, "She tells the truth Jazz. She is here to help."

***********

Once the cautiousness from both sides had somewhat been relaxed, we took seats on the furniture.

Many of her army stayed in the shadows of the corners of the room, heads bowed, but looking at us curiously. Most of the faces I saw were hard, bitter with the treatment from the war and Maria, most likely. Some seemed as if they had lost their humanity all together. Their bodies were raked with the crescent scars, matching Jasper's.

Maria told us of how she had learned of the Volturi's intentions. If they were allowed to go ahead with these plans of theirs, the entirety of the southern covens would be eliminated. No being would survive.

After she had completed her story, she turned to Edward and Bella.

"I have heard of you two. The mind-reader and the shield, who have a half-human child. Your story is intriguing, and your expertise will greatly assist us in our efforts against this monstrosity."

Then she turned to Asher and I.

"I know not of either of you newborns though. What skills do you have?"

Asher spoke for us, saying, "I am Asher. I previously lived with the Denali's, but I have decided, that if we survive this mess, I will stay here with the Cullens. This is my mate, Hazel. I think it would be easier to show you our powers."

He smirked at me, and I grinned back.

He looked at Maria, intense concentration coming over his features.

Maria looked startled, but impressed, as she stood up and lifted a hand to put on her head. The sight was humorous, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud.

Maria continued to look at Asher with admiration though, and I growled slightly as if to say, "He's mine, stay away." I could be menacing when I wanted to, especially when it came to Asher.

She looked to me and nodded.

I closed my eyes, and focused.

I pictured myself disappearing, wiping off the face of the earth entirely, at least to a normal being's eye.

I opened my eyes to find Maria staring at me with greater surprise than with Asher. I knew she did not see me, and it made me feel powerful knowing so. Knowing that I had the upper hand at the moment.

I reappeared, looking down at myself to watch the wavering lines of my existence once again reappear.

She nodded once more and said, "Very impressive for two newborns."

She turned to Jasper and said, "I see that you are not completely helpless here. But all the same, we shall stay and fight. We fight to surive. This is what we shall do."

Jasper nodded solemnly.

I could tell he was not happy with his former ally's arrival, but he knew we could not deny our help. Our chances were greater know, but there were still no guarantees.

It was going to be a toss-up for sure, and we still were blind.

But we had greater hope now of our survival.

It was going to be all or nothing, and we could not risk losing. It would be the destruction of the world as we knew it.

We had only two days left to prepare for either option.

But which would it be?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry if it was too much to pack in there though. I know a lot of people don't like Tanya, but I don't really see why to hate her. I mean, sure she was interested in Edward at one point, but honestly, who wouldn't be? :D I really feel kind of bad for her, especially since in breaking dawn she didn't end up with anyone, and one of her sisters was dead and one had a mate now. So, I thought she needed a little love. I hope you all liked Louis, but tell me if you did or didn't please! I really want to know what you thought of him. Also, wow, Maria! It was kind of a spur of the moment decision to add her in there, but I thought, hey, this is the battle of eternity, we need everyone we can get in here! :D I hope you liked my characterization of her, I wasn't exactly sure what she would have been like, so tell me what you though of her too! I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, I have so many now! They all encourage me to keep doing this and persevere, and to make this the best it can be. So thank you all for that, and for reading. Also, you can check out my profile and vote in my poll of what I should do after this is done. Again, please review, and thanks so much for reading! :D**

**-Ember**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yea! This is the last chapter before the battle! So, next chapter will be the battle (an extremely long chapter), and then one more chapter for the epilogue, and then this is done! :( I know, I know, sad isn't it? :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope everyone else is excited as me for the next chapter! And thanks for all the reviews I've been getting for this story, you guys rock! :D Please enjoy!**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I'm not S.M. :(**

**HPOV**

This was it.

The night before the battle.

There were many different attitudes towards this fact.

Some of us tried to ignore the fact, and went on training, more vigorously than ever.

Others pretended like nothing was wrong, going about their daily routines. Like it was just another ordinary day.

Some went into a panic, going around apologizing for anything they might have ever done, or praying against damnation.

The rest of us acted somewhat normal. We remained in the presence of our loved ones, cherishing what could be our last moments. But I personally tried to remain hopeful.

We Cullens sat in the living room.

I sat on an armchair with Asher holding me protectively. As if he could protect me from what was to come.

I looked up into Asher's eyes, losing myself in their onyx coloring, knowing that we were going hunting at dawn. There was silence all around us.

The other couples were in similar positions as us. No one wanted to ruin the moment by bringing us back to reality.

I listened to the rain, listening to its unique sound as it pounded against the pavement outside. The rhythmic beating as predictable as a heartbeat that we no longer possessed.

The crack of thunder woke me from my sleepless slumber.

I was suffocating, the depression, the stress, the seemingly hopelessness of some of them around us. I needed to get out.

I got up slowly, ignoring the eyes that followed my every move.

I looked down and pulled Asher to his feet and led us to the back door.

It stuck a little because of the ice that had appeared over the night, but with a little jiggle I was able to slide it open.

I walked briskly into the night's rain, welcoming the cool sensation against my skin. We didn't get cold no, but it still relieved my tension, the drops sliding slowly down my granite surface and falling delicately to the ground.

I watched it all in fascination, I had yet to see the rain as a vampire. Every droplet, every clap of thunder, it was all magnificently, stunningly, clear.

I walked as if in a trance down the stone steps to the river's bank, though I stopped when I saw that the space was currently occupied.

So this was where Alice and Jasper had disappeared to over half an hour earlier.

They stood near the churning stream's bank, eyes locked on each others.

Their hair and clothes clung tightly to their skin.

I knew that if they had been human, they surely would have been frozen by now, but it was of no importance to them.

Jasper murmured something and I stood, transfixed, as I watched them lean into each other.

I could almost hear the words they would have spoken if they had been talking at this moment, instead of kissing.

Their embraces I had noticed were a unique display. They were rarely seen kissing and touching in the presence of others, save for the moment a few weeks ago, but when they did, it was unbelievable.

Their love I believed was the most complex of all of the Cullens, so otherworldly no one would attempt to comprehend it. It was a mystery in itself.

All we observers could do was wonder of how their love had gotten so flawless.

Was it because she was his savior, and he hers?

Was it because they both suffered through so much together, their pain brought them closer to one another?

I am not sure.

But I did know that, no matter how clichéd it sounded, Alice and Jasper truly had something special.

I felt a slight tug on my hand then.

I nearly cried out when I turned to look at Asher.

His light hair had turned darker in the wet, and it clung to his face.

Droplets of the rain rolled down his cheeks.

The pain his beautiful eyes held made it almost seem as if he was crying.

I could hardly bear to look at him.

I didn't feel I deserved someone so wonderful at the moment.

"Hazel…" he murmured, his voice like velvet enveloping my soul.

I sighed at the sound of it and stood on my toes so I was able to reach his face.

I smiled softly, comfortingly, at him. I then leaned in to catch a falling drop of water with my lips.

And another, and another, and another…

It was only the slightest of embraces, yet it held so much emotion, my heart felt as if it was being ripped in two.

He sighed and pulled me closer to his dripping body.

I moved to his neck, lovingly placing my lips along his collarbone, attempting to kiss away his fear and frustration.

He gently brought his finger up to my forehead and brushed away the hair that clung to my forehead.

His touch brought the familiar jolt, and it only made me want him more.

I moved up from his neck and to his lips.

They tasted wonderful, as if the rain had brought out their flavor.

I sighed this time and began to softly trace their outline with my tongue.

He pulled me closer to him and I met his lips with mine once more.

We pulled away then and I said, "Do not worry Asher, you'll be fine, I'll be fine, we'll all be fine. I'm positive." I tried to sound confident, but my voice broke on the last phrase, because that was a lie. I didn't know that we all were going to be fine, though I hoped so.

We then walked back into the house, and I turned to look at Alice and Jasper one last time.

They were still standing, and they took no notice of us, so I assumed that we had not interrupted them at all.

Alice was wrapped in Jasper's strong, marred arms, though he had never looked gentler in his existence that I had known him for. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

I knew this was going to be especially difficult for Jasper. The one person he had counted on never seeing again had returned, and he was going to be fighting alongside with her once more, along with his wife. He had personally confided in me earlier that day.

Jasper said that his worst nightmare had finally come true. Maria and Alice, in the same location. He seemed so distraught over this, I gave him a hug. We are not the two most touchy-feely people in this family, but I felt it needed to be done. I needed to remind him that he was not alone in his worry, and we were all there for him. We still had hope.

******

The dawn approached quickly, and Asher and me and the rest of the family set out to hunt immediately as the sun began to reappear in the early sky.

Early in the morning, the clouds had seemed to have passed on, which we were grateful for, hoping it would stay as so.

But alas, good old Forks had to make it dreary again, and the rain began again.

We hoped it would not alter the battle's outcome too much, because it could make the ground somewhat slippery to run on, especially for us supernaturals, and the rain could deter our vision. It was the card we were dealt with though, and we would just have to deal with it.

We all gathered in the living room. There were close to seventy-five us now total, including the werewolves who had arrived early this morning.

We had a chance of winning this.

Maria, Jasper, Peter, Carlisle, and Eleazer made their way to the front of the large crowd assembled in the clearing.

They were going to lead us through this.

I gripped Asher's hand tighter and smiled nervously at him before turning back to the leaders.

Maria stepped forward, and most of the vampires frowned disapprovingly at her appearance. Most did not approve of her coming, but no one spoke up because we certainly needed her assistance.

She reminded us of our strategy, our plan, and gave us a few words of somewhat of encouragement. I had to hand it to her, no matter how much I disliked her; she really could lead a battle.

Carlisle spoke next, reminding us all to be careful, and that if at all possible, a fight was to be avoided. But even gentle, loving, passionate Carlisle knew that that information would not be true. There would be a fight today, that was a fact. I only hoped that we would prevail with as few losses as possible.

His voice was interrupted by someone speaking loudly, "Alice!"

Alice was staring straight ahead at the lining of trees in front of us, trembling.

Jasper immediately began to push his way through the crowd surrounding her.

He reached her with concern etched into his gently features and put his hands on her small shoulders.

"Alice," he said, gently shaking her to bring her out of it, "Alice!"

She then turned her head towards him away from the trees in front of us.

She spoke in such a grave voice, before today I couldn't even have imagined that such a tone could have come from sweet, always pleasant Alice, "They're here."

**Dun dun dun! :D Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry for all the angst and fluff, but hey, it's what I do best. :D Please review, and it'd be awesome if you could check out the poll on my profile. Thanks so much for reading, and please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here it is! *Squeels* I finally finished the battle scene! And boy is it long! :D Sorry it took me forever to write, but it was more difficult than I thought it would be, so I hope it is okay. This is the unedited version, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. If there is anything I missed, don't hesitate to let me know. Please enjoy, and it would be awesome if you could put your opinion in a review when you're done! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. There is still one chapter left, the Epilogue, after this.**

**I'm not S.M.**

**HPOV**

The crowd rushed into activity. We hurried to take our prearranged places. Each move of this battle had been choreographed ahead of time. We knew what to do.

I flew with Asher to his position. I would not be joining him.

I turned to him.

His expression was strong, but pained.

"I can't lose you Hazel," he murmured, "I can't."

"You won't," I reassured him, "you won't."

He nodded and I leaned in to kiss him.

We kissed more passionately than we had ever before.

Maybe it was because of our fear of losing the other, or maybe it was because of the nerves.

The last thing he said to me after we had pulled away was, "Just be careful, promise me that. Don't take any risks. Do it for me."

"I will," I said, as confidently as I could, "and I promise."

He nodded once, his eyes still pained, and watched me as I slowly faded until I looked like nothing but air.

I began to run around the clearing, dodging the other immortals in the clearing. I kept my head down as much as possible though, I didn't want to intrude on any of the good-byes.

Then I smelled something absolutely vile. The dogs had arrived.

They strode into the clearing, confidently. Their large number and extreme size probably had something to do with it, but I assumed they just didn't want to be seen as weak by the great number of immortals in the clearing.

The plan was to intimidate them as much as possible. Jasper and Maria had said that would be a key factor to this battle; we needed to lower their confidence levels. The more afraid they were, the more mistakes they would make.

We had been experimenting with everyone's powers over the last few weeks. It had been discovered that I was susceptible to any mental powers that would be thrown at me, because Bella's shield did not work on me. Carlisle figured it had something to do with the fact that I did have the ability to disappear, and when I did, I couldn't be seen, but I could be smelled. This meant that if I stayed in a certain position for too long, my position would be revealed.

So, I was supposed to run around the crowd, so that my scent was scattered. It would hopefully make them a little nervous, an unknown threat, and it was also for my protection. I had been told of the extremely painful mental powers of some of the Volturi. If they discovered my position when there was nothing else to distract them, I would be vulnerable to anything they threw at me. I was going to have to be very careful during this fight. I hoped, for Asher's sake at least, that I could make it out alive.

We formed a spear point somehow out of the jumbled mess of us. At the tip were Jasper, Maria, Carlisle, Eleazer, and Peter.

They would be arriving at any moment, but I would have enough time.

I quickly sped to the front of the formation. I whipped around the vampires, not wasting any time, to make sure I would have enough time.

Carlisle stood strong beside the others, but his face was the most pained. I knew that he highly resented the killing of others of our kind, especially when the Volturi had been his old friends. But they weren't anymore, that was for certain.

I stood in front of him, and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked startled for a moment before looking straight into my eyes, as if he could see me.

"Thank you, Hazel." He said quietly.

I stood on my toes as gently kissed his granite cheek.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, "for giving me a chance."

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, even though I knew he couldn't see it, and moved onto the next person I had to talk to.

Jasper stood at the end of the row, next to Maria.

He looked back every so often, looking at Alice. He was so worried about her, as she was of him. She was afraid this battle could destroy him, returning him back to a blank state, because of Maria, the bloodshed, and the depression. She was also afraid that he would become to protective, as he often was, and take unnecessary risks, putting himself in peril.

I knew that I myself would make sure that he was okay, and Alice, too. If one was lost, the other would be too.

"Jasper," I whispered, my voice nearly lost in the now raging wind, and the pouring rain.

"Hazel?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," I said, knowing he couldn't see me nod after all.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. To give me a chance at a new life. I didn't realize how truly unhappy I was with my other life until I was changed, and I thank you for that. I now have a wonderful family that I know loves me for who I am, and I have Asher, who I know who will always love me. So I am eternally grateful to you."

His eyes were wide in surprise, and he just nodded.

I smiled and gently kissed his cheek and I was once again swept along the clearly with the wind and the rain.

And then lightning flashed, and the clearly was illuminated in an eerie, otherworldly light.

My head turned quickly to the lining of trees at the opposite end of the clearing, and there they were. They were here.

Their mass was extreme, their numbers equaling a number equal to or even greater than our own.

I remembered to keep running then, knowing that even the pouring rain could not wash away a concentrated scent to an immortal.

My dirty blonde hair clung to my skin, the rain dripping down my forehead, making my clothes stick to my rock hard flesh.

]

I could see their scarlet eyes flash in the brief luminosity of the lightning, and it sent a shiver of fear down my spine.

They proceeded, orderly, towards us.

The three leaders of the Volturi, Marcus, Caius, and Aro, led the group.

Their black cloaks thrashed in the violent wind, and their transparent, milky white skin seemed to glow in the growing darkness of the atmosphere above.

The thunder crashed as they walked towards our group, smiling menacingly.

I continued to weave throughout our side, attempting to control my ever-growing anxiety.

And then they were there, right in front of us.

I noticed a pair of children, right behind them. They looked even younger than myself, though their eyes looked much more aged than my eyes. They glowed in a brilliant scarlet color. Jane and Alec.

Jasper had told me I would know them when I saw them, that they were unmistakable. They were two of the most dangerous of the Volturi's guards, and posed one of the greatest threats to myself because of my vulnerability.

And then Aro spoke.

"Carlisle, it is nice, but also unfortunate, that we are to see you again today. But, we are hoping that you will reconsider your coven's denial of our invitation. You would be doing a great thing for our kind by joining our ranks. But, if you deny, you will be taken as siding with the southern covens, an irreversible treason. We, my brothers and I, hope that this is not the case." Aro spoke with the voice of someone centuries older than myself, and the fact that that was most likely true sent another shiver down my spine.

Carlisle frowned and said, "Aro, my friend, I am sorry to say that this is the case. We cannot accept your offer, as would be against our nature to involve ourselves in your mess. We deny you invitation."

Aro frowned slightly while his brother's faces lit up at Carlisle's refusal.

Marcus said, "Well then old friend, be prepared to fight for your existences."

"Just a moment," Aro said, obviously attempting to prolong the inevitable, as if there was some hope that we would change our minds.

I almost stopped in my tracks when Aro turned to address Asher.

"Asher, isn't it?" Aro asked, once again smiling slightly.

Asher nodded hesitantly, obviously not wanting to be the center of attention, much less by Aro, leader of the Volturi.

"I have heard of your extraordinary ability! It would be unfortunate to waste it. I can guarantee that if you were to join us, you and your little mate, Hazel I think, would be safe. It would truly be unfortunate if anything were to happen to her…"

I was not paying attention to where I was stepping. I was too absorbed, shocked, with the turn of this conversation.

I didn't see the large branch that was in my way.

"Hazel!" Alice shouted.

But it was too late. I had broken it, resolving in it making a very audible snap that echoed throughout the clearing. I froze in fear, as did everyone else in the clearing.

I cursed mentally, hoping that no one had heard it from the opposite side.

But from the smug grin on Jane's face, I realized that this was not the case.

The pain hit me, excuse me for the cliché, like a ton of bricks. It crashed like an ocean wave upon me, and it was more painful than anything I had ever experienced.

More painful than my transformation, more painful than Kate's shocking touch. More painful than my past heartbreak.

I knew that I was not in physical pain, but my mental state was being tortured.

I couldn't help the screams that I unleashed upon the clearing, and they were almost lost in the sound of the violent wind and the falling trees and smashing thunder.

I fell to my knees, feeling myself once again reappearing. I had no concentration to waste on my invisibility, so now I was vulnerable, and out in the open. I was as good as dead.

"Hazel!" I could hear Asher shout, but it sounded as if he was miles away.

A new wave of pain hit me, and I dug my fingers into the muddy ground, praying for it to just stop. Or for my death. Whichever came first.

I let loose another piercing scream, defying my wishes to withhold my pain, for Asher's sake. So he wouldn't do anything stupid.

But no, he couldn't stay back, and out of my squinted vision I could see him rush to my side.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel…" he murmured, kneeling protectively by me.

"You said you were going to be careful!"

I couldn't even smile reassuringly back at him.

The pain felt like a million gunshots piercing my heart and my head.

I sunk lower to the ground, my awareness growing dim.

"Stop!" Asher roared at Jane, but though I knew he had yelled it, it sounded no more than a whisper to me.

I trembled, trying to stay aware of what was going on.

With great pains I was able to lift my head to see what was going on.

Asher was staring, enraged, at Jane.

The smug look was off her face, replaced by one of fear.

Her own hand clutched her neck, as if she were suffocating herself.

Asher was controlling her.

He growled then, and I could barely make out what it said, but it sounded like, "You stop or I will have you rip yourself into pieces, and no one, not even your own masters, will be able to stop me."

I saw Jane's hand tighten around her throat and she narrowed her eyes in defeat.

And the pain was gone.

I felt to the ground, panting, wheezing unnecessary breaths.

"I would never join you, and if you any of you bastards hurt Hazel, I will personally end your existences," Asher growled fiercely, slowly relaxing his concentration on Jane's arm.

Aro nodded thoughtfully and said, "Well then, I suppose we should get on with this then."

Flutters of motion came as both sides dropped into animalistic crouches.

Growls and snarls erupted from both sides as well. I tried to get up hurriedly, but I was still too weak.

Asher gently picked me up in his arms and raced to the back of the crowd.

He kissed my forehead carefully, his expression pained, and he said, "Rest as long as you can. They won't have mercy on you, so protect yourself as well as you can. If you need help, don't hesitate to get someone. I just can't lose you Hazel, it would break me. So, please, please be careful. I'm going up there to fight they need my help. I love you though. Always know that. That I'll love you forever, no matter what."

He kissed me one last time and disappeared into the mob of crouched forms, towards the front once more.

I took slow, steady, calming breaths, willing my body to regain strength quickly so I could help.

I looked up once more and when I did there was another clash of lightning.

"Now." Aro spoke calmly, as if there was nothing that could go wrong for their side. But there was. They knew, as did we, that we were evenly matched in skills, even if our numbers did not quite match up.

We had almost all of our army experienced, save for the few southern newborns. But they were well trained and tough.

Many fearful, weak, fighters joined the Volturi, so as not to be destroyed themselves, and made up a lot of their numbers.

We could still win this.

The two sides lept into battle then, the lines merging.

I felt comforted that they had Bella's shield against mental attacks, even if I did not.

I concentrated, watching myself slowly fade until all I could see of where I was was the wet grass and the peeling bark of the tree.

Maybe my invisibility could deter them from noticing me until I could at least get my strength back, if they didn't smell me first.

I watched, frozen, as bodies, or at least pieces of them, flew through the dark sky.

I prayed it was not anyone from our side, though we had all knew that there would be some casualties. I just hoped there would be as few as possible.

I slowly felt myself regain my strength, and I stood up, relieving myself from the support of the old tree.

I was going to fight.

I flew through the edges of the crowd, into the center.

I was searching for the one called Demetri.

I knew that he was a skilled tracker, and one of the most important of the Volturi's guard. He was my assignment, and I was to take him down, with the help of Emmett.

I still had my newborn strength, and so I was as strong as, or stronger, than Emmett. With my invisibility and our combined strength, Jasper had figured we would easily be able to take him down.

And then I spotted them.

Emmett and Demetri were circling each other, snarls coming from both.

I slowly approached Demetri.

He still didn't notice me, though I imagined Emmett knew I was there from my scent.

Emmett kept him distracted while I closed the distance between us.

And then I lept upon his back, my teeth at his neck.

I tore with my razor sharp teeth, and the granite skin ripped easily, like paper, and his head was no longer attached to his body.

Emmett stepped forward hurriedly to help me finish the job.

We finished ripping up his body and I pulled out the lighter from my jeans pocket and quickly lit a small pile of branches that we had thrown his remainders upon. I prayed that the wood would light, even though it was somewhat wet from the raging rain.

I touched the lighter again and again to the wood, but it didn't light.

Again and again I tried, Emmett watching my back so I wasn't crept up on, and then, after I had tried for what seemed the tenth time, it worked.

His pieces were quickly up in flames, the smoke curling towards the gray sky, and then he was gone forever.

Emmett and I swept through the crowd, searching for our next victim. Every so often I would see one of our family, seemingly unharmed, and I would gain a little more confidence. We could do this.

We repeated the process with Demetri for what seemed countless times.

We were unstoppable, for now. But I still had seen no sign of Asher since he had disappeared into the crowd after leaving me at the tree.

I tried not to think about the prospect too much though, I couldn't afford to get distracted now.

And then Emmett and I were finished. We had destroyed our list of victims, and had destroyed others that no one else had been taking care of. We decided to split up and try to help others of our own with their battles.

He patted the air where my shoulder was, and smiled goofily at me one last time before he was gone.

I really hoped he would be okay; sometimes he had the tendency to be stupid and too cocky and take battles that were too much for him.

I turned around then and my eyes landed on Alice.

She was being cornered by three large members of the Volturi guard.

I looked around, seeing if there was anyone else that could help me.

I saw Jasper freeze, as he saw Alice.

He was fighting alongside Maria against Jane and Alec.

He wore a horrified expression as he saw her.

It was if the world moved in slow motion.

I couldn't let anything happen to Alice, Jasper wouldn't be able to go on.

I had to move quickly if there was any chance that I could save her.

I only hoped that Asher wouldn't blame either of them when he found out what I had done.

I sped forward quickly, making sure that I remained invisible.

They were closing in on her, and she backed up against a large fir tree, with no way of escape.

Alice was strong and she was an excellent fighter, but there was no way she could take down three large ones.

I quickly rushed to them and leapt onto the one that was closest to her.

He crashed into the second, and they were both down.

The third, distracted by the commotion from his comrades, wasn't paying attention to Alice.

"Run Alice!" I screamed.

The ones underneath me were still shocked, wondering what had knocked them down, but once they heard my voice they knew what had happened.

Alice didn't run though, as I had predicted she wouldn't. She took the opportunity to quickly destroy the third one. He didn't even know what had happened. She was very fast.

"It's the damn invisible girl!" The second one shouted, and quickly tackled me to the ground.

I was strong, as a newborn, but there this one was a newborn and very large.

I struggled uselessly beneath him.

I was losing my concentration and was slowly reappearing.

This was bad, really bad.

Alice tried to help me, but the first firmly took ahold of her and bit down hard on her neck and then her arm.

She gasped from the pain and stumbled back.

He took advantage of her distraction and quickly slammed her small body into the tree.

She fell, extremely weakened, to the forest floor, writhing in pain.

But then Jasper was there, attacking the second one.

He was fighting harder than I had thought ever possible, frantically tearing at his limbs, even though he was much stronger than himself.

Then Alice's attacker was gone, but another had appeared, distracting Jasper.

The second turned back to me, grinning evilly. The sight sent a shiver down my spine, and I wished for a quick end to my existence. Hopefully Asher will forgive me.

My attacker put his stone hand on my neck and was just about to tear when his weight was gone.

Asher had appeared, holding the brute to the ground. Then he quickly stood up, his mouth set in a hard line, as he controlled the man, leading to his destruction.

Once I had helped him and Jasper start a fire to throw the remains into, he came to me.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

He just smiled and quickly kissed me.

But then the moment was over, and we went back to fighting.

I knew we had lost some, but we were winning. We were actually winning this.

*********

We, Asher and I, fought side by side, destroying enemy after enemy.

And then I looked over to see Carlisle, Esme, Eleazer, Edward, and Bella battling the three leaders of the Volturi.

I watched as they slowly tore Marcus apart, and then Caius.

It was just Aro left. The face he wore was one of extreme fear. Aro, leader of the Volturi, was terrified.

As they approached him, he spoke.

"I purpose a truce," he said urgently.

"We will end the battle now, before either of us loses anymore. We will leave you in peace, you will not have to join us in the southern wars. We won't bother you again. You can have any of our fighters, but let's end this now."

What a cowardly bastard, sacrificing his army for his own existence.

He was smart though in a way. He knew how to stay alive.

Carlisle put a hand up, signaling the end of their advance.

"We accept your terms," he said, his voice harder than I had ever imagine possible.

"You must take the remainder of your army and leave at once. You will never return here, but we will allow you to govern from Volterra in peace. You must remain just though, or we will pay you a visit. The flawless reign of the Volturi is gone. Law-abiding immortals shall fear you no longer."

Aro nodded vigorously and shouted, "We all shall return to Volterra, end your fights!"

Then the fighting stopped. Just like that.

The opposite side slunk into the shadows, snarling still, still crouching defensively.

One by one they disappeared into the darkness, and then it was over.

We had won, we had actually won.

We all stood still, frozen in the shock of it all.

But then it sunk in.

We were all finally free. Free from the fear of the Volturi's reign. Some had been waiting for this for centuries, and it had finally come.

The clearing erupted into cheers and shouts.

Families and mates embraced, sobbing with joy, while others searched desperately for acquaintances or mates or families, hoping for their survival.

It was truly the definition of a bittersweet moment.

Asher pulled me into his arms.

We embraced almost frantically, ecstatically grateful that we had both survived this hell. We could really be together forever now.

He held me to his chest when we broke apart, and I tried desperately to hold back my sobs. I was so happy, but then again devastated for our loss. I could only imagine what Jasper was feeling right now with all of this emotion…

Jasper!

He was okay, right?

I pulled away from Asher and grabbed his hand.

We ran around the clearing, taking inventory of who had not survived.

We had lost many, including Maria, many of her southern army, a few nomads, but that was all. The casualties had been few, as we had hoped.

We found the rest of our family then. They were all okay, save for Alice's injuries.

Jasper was sitting down, Alice in his arms.

He was gently stroking her short, spiky hair, and she was smiling reassuringly at him.

Esme was wrapped in Carlisle's protective arms, and he was gently kissing her neck.

She smiled at us as we approached, and we smiled back.

Renesmee was leaning against Jacob's russet body, and her parents stood above them. The rest of the pack had already disappeared.

Rosalie was carefully examining the large, crescent bite on Emmett's muscular arm. He looked at me, grinning. Rosalie said something then, in a concerned voice, but he just rolled his eyes at her and when she gently scolded him he swept her into a kiss.

I sighed another breath of relief.

We were all okay, save for a few bites here and there.

Carlisle spoke then, saying, "Let's go home, shall we?"

I had never been so glad to hear the word, home, in my life.

Home.

**I hope you liked it! There is still an epilogue, so it's not quite over yet. I hope you liked it though, and please tell me what you though by reviewing or PMing me! :D Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this all along, you guy's motivated me to finish this! Well, thanks for reading, and please check out my profile too, I have a poll up, and keep an eye out for the epilogue, hopefully coming soon! Thanks so much everybody! :D**

**-Ember**


	19. Epilogue A Happy Ending?

**Well, this is it... the end! *Sobs wayyy too dramatically* Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, this is the end, unless you guys really want a sequel, which you can vote on in my profile. I tried to make the stories that they would be taking on next believable, and I apologize if I made any mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me if I did. :D I'm really sad it's over though, and hopefully some of you guys are as well. I just wanted to thank everyone sooo much for the continuous support I received while writing this, it was so awesome.. I love you guys!!! :D Sorry, I'm trying not to act all full of myself, but I'm kinda proud of myself for finishing something kinda big like this. I have the habit of starting something and never continuing it after a certain point, so this is quite an accomplishment for me! :D Thanks so much though, everybody, and I hope you like this ending! :D**

**-Ember**

**P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. :(**

**HPOV**

**4 Months Later**

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, playfully beating his back as he threw her over his shoulder and ran to jump into the stream.

Asher and I sat side by side by the water's edge.

The weather was starting to get warmer, and we took this opportunity to get outside and swim.

It seemed surreal that only four months had passed since the battle.

I sat nestled into Asher, my head resting on his chest.

We watched the others jump through the trees, and dive into the water.

I felt the rare Forks sunshine on my cold skin, and it felt wonderful.

My heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness, I felt so complete.

It had been tough, after the battle. The memory still haunted me, as it did to all of us. The fear of losing any of my family… it was heart-wrenching.

Sometimes, late in the night, when the sky was dark and the thunder roared, I would be back in that battlefield, and we would all be fighting for our lives.

It scared me more than anything in the world, that memory.

It reminded me of the growing fear I had that something would happen in Volterra, or in the Southern Covens, and we would have to fight again.

And we might not be so lucky.

But I tried not to think of that, I tried to be optimistic, basking in the glory of our newfound freedom and the love I shared with Asher, and for my family.

And, late on those dark and stormy nights, I had the most wonderful person I could ask for to comfort me. Asher.

I had found my Jasper, my Emmett, my Jacob, my Carlisle, my Edward. My lover, and I knew that our love was just as strong as Alice and Jasper's, Rosalie and Emmett's, Esme and Carlisle's, Bella and Edward's, Nessie and Jacob's, and I took comfort in that fact, that we could be together forever.

And I had learned a great lesson from all of this; never bet against Alice.

********

We wouldn't be able to stay in Forks much longer, the search for me stretched endlessly, and it somewhat touched me that I was so cared about in my human life. And though I still did miss my human family, I knew I needed to move on.

And strangely, I felt like I was happy for the first time in my existence, nothing compared to what I had ever felt in my human life.

I had lived in Seattle, and the search was moving closer and closer to Forks.

It would not be long until someone made the connection of the missing girl to the mysterious sister of the Hales. It was only a matter of time, and we couldn't risk it.

Carlisle had decided to take a job at a hospital in London, his birthplace. It would be a change of pace, and I always had wanted to go to Europe.

Esme had decided to study to become a pedriatic nurse, so she could take a position that would allow her to spend more time with Carlisle. Her thirst for blood had decreased sufficiently, my whole family's had, and Carlisle decided that it would be safe. My presence of when I was turning helped to confirm this.

Jacob decided to open his own garage in London, where Rosalie and Emmett would help out in from time to time.

We "children" (excluding Jacob) would be going to high school.

Asher, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Alice and I would be posing as freshman, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper as sophomores.

Jasper had wanted to pose as a freshman along with us, and to be with Alice more, but Carlisle said unless he wanted to have been held back more than a couple of grades, he would have to pose as a sophomore. He and Emmett were pushing it as sophomores as it is, they were supposedly to have been held back a grade each. They were physically twenty, though they looked even older than that.

I was excited for this opportunity, to start a new life.

It had been a controversy over whether Asher and I were ready for this challenge, since we were still technically newborns, but with the support of the others and very cautious behavior, we argued we could do it.

We wouldn't start school for another year of so anyway, we would be leaving Forks next summer.

I knew I would miss this small town, though I hadn't lived here for more than five months, but it grown on me.

The people were always so friendly, well, the ones I met on my limited excursions were anyway. We didn't like to take my risks or recognition or possible fatalities.

But precaution was all part of being a Cullen.

And I didn't mind, because for the first time, I felt like I was a part of something solid, something real.

I knew that there wasn't really a thing like a happy ending, but I figured, this was as close as I was going to get.

**Sorry, I know it's not very long, but it took long enough to write as it is. Sometimes endings come easily to me, but this one didn't. Maybe it was just my subconcious telling me I didn't want it to end. :D lol. Anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing, write now I HAVE 99 REVIEWS!! That is seriously awesome. I can't wait for 100! Lol. As for what I'm doing next, I will continue some of the other projects I've started, and continue writing one-shots. But for big projects, you can vote for what you want me to do next on my profile poll, two votes each! :D I also was tossing around the idea of doing a Grey's Anatomy/Twilight Crossover. The characters would probably all be Twilight ones, but the situations and settings and characters might be from Grey's Anatomy. So review or PM me and tell me what you think about that! I also want to thank my beta, and though I didn't send her a ton because I was too impatient to put them up :D she was so awesome and made this thing a whole let better. So now, I will end my rambling, and don't forget to check out my profile and review! Thanks so much! :D**

**-Ember**


End file.
